Hints of Maroon
by HLecter511
Summary: "What makes me so special, Hannibal?" Sea foam green eyes stared up at the man with hints of maroon in his iris. "You don't stir that familiar hunger in me." Hannibal/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter:** Dr. Hannibal Lecter

…**..**

…**.. Baltimore; Maryland: …..**

…**..**

The skies were slowly turning into a canvas of light warm colors. The sun was starting to move down, slowly setting. It was a lukewarm weather, perfect temperature for anyone to wear sweatshirts or sweaters.

A shiny black Volvo car pulled up to a brick building and parked out on the street in front of the building. The driver took note of two other cars park outside the building too. Shutting off the Volvo, pale turquoise eyes look over to the brick building and let out a slow exhale from their mouth.

"I can do this."

Pulling the keys out of the ignition, the driver got out of the car and gently shut the door behind them. They hit the alarm on the keys while making their way over to the brick building.

Entering the building, they looked around the waiting room and saw that no one was presence. Slowly, they walked over to the loveseat in the room and sat themselves down while grabbing the newspaper.

Opening it up, they sat forwards with the paper in between their legs and their eyes began scanning for anything that would catch their eyes.

About ten minutes and halfway through an article in the crime section the door across from the loveseat open up.

"Draco Cerise."

The young man folded the newspaper up, set it down on the table and then stood up with a small grin.

The man standing in the doorway looked the young man about seventeen years of age, up and down. The young man, Draco Cerise, stood about 6ft, slender but the muscles shown in the arms and legs when Draco walked over. He had black hair that was slightly slick back, a light tan complexion from being outside a lot and pale turquoise eyes that stood out.

Draco held his hand out to the man that he hoped would hire him as a part-time receptionist. Draco was told by one of his college professor that this man was looking for a receptionist. And so, Draco sent in the paperwork of information about himself and hoped that he got the job. He wanted to put some extra money in his pocket, but also, not always rely on his mother for cash.

"Draco Cerise, sir."

"Dr. Hannibal Lecter. Come on in. You're the last one on the interview list so we can take out time." Hannibal shook the young man hand with a grin. He could already tell that this young man was raised with manners.

Hannibal led Draco into the office, moving towards his desk while Draco stares with a grin at the office. Draco stares around the office that seems to be an office that was pulled out of a home design magazine. His turquoise eyes went to the balcony that had a ladder to go up it. The balcony led up to walls of books.

"Shall we sit?" Hannibal waved his hand to the two black leather seats across from one another. Draco nodded and made his way over to the seat, sitting himself down at the same time Hannibal sat himself down.

Hannibal was holding a file in his hand with all the applications or rather resumes of the past individuals that he had interviewed. He flipped through all the papers till he got to the last one that was Draco Cerise paperwork. Hannibal had read them a few nights ago, but he let his amber hazel eyes scan over the sheet again and taking in the information to remind himself about Draco.

"How are you today?"

"Good. And you, doctor?"

"I'm doing well. So, shall we get this started? What's your reason for applying?" Hannibal said, looking away from the application and up at the young man.

"Well, to be honest, I feel guilty for taking my mother's money. I want to be able to treat myself and her to something that I had earned." Draco explained, his hands resting on either of the armrest of the black leather seat.

Hannibal nodded, glancing at the sheet again even though he didn't have to as he had memorized the information on it a few nights ago.

"You are a college student at John Hopkins. That's the school that I had gone to. What are you aiming to be?"

"Rheumatology."

"Study of the joints and muscular skeletal systems, very interesting major." Hannibal said with a nod of approval.

"Now, you play a sport." Hannibal said, seeing that Draco is a student-athlete.

"Yes, I do track, but practices are late at night. The meets are Tuesday and Saturday." Draco explained, adjusting himself in the seat.

"A runner or a fielder?"

"I do the four hundred meter dash and the four hundred meter relay." Draco explained with a small grin. Hannibal nodded his head, glancing at Draco then looking down at the sheet. His eyes kept glancing at Draco's mother name, noting that he had only listed one parent.

"Your mother is Nayla Cerise. Why does that name ring a bell?"

"She is opening up a bakery that is about ten minutes from here before you enter the busy parts."

"Ah, yes. Doesn't she own another one in Massachusetts?"

"Yes, on the islands." Draco answers to which Hannibal nodded again.

"Father?"

"He was killed when I was nine."

"Sorry to hear that." Hannibal replied with a soften grin, but he was really curious on what had happen. Draco just shrugs his shoulders and not showing that he was bother by it at all. Hannibal began to think that Draco had grown out of being upset about his father or his father wasn't that great of a man to him or his mother.

The two continue to talk, Draco answering questions and sometimes would ask Hannibal some questions back. Soon an hour went by without them even realizing it.

"You know Draco; I had scheduled you last for a reason."

"You did?" Draco questions with raise eyebrows.

"Yes. I had already looked over all the papers. You are the one that I see fit."

"Really? Are you serious?"

"I wouldn't be telling you otherwise."

Draco got a grin on his face showing off the small dimple he had in his left cheek. Hannibal stood up, buttoning the one button on his suit coat and stuck out his hand. Draco immediately stood up and shook Hannibal's hand back with the grin still on his lips.

When they let each other's hands go, Draco got this curious look on his face that Hannibal didn't miss.

"What's the matter?"

"If you had already chosen me, why have other interviews?"

"Why not?" Hannibal asked with a smirk. Slowly a smirk came onto Draco's lips as he realizes why the doctor had gone through the other interviews.

"Either you wanted to fill up your day or you wanted to see how others interact with you. How they present themselves appearance and personality wise to fit this surrounding or when they come face to face with you."

"Very good. Sure that you want to be a rheumatology and not a psychiatrist?" Hannibal said with a chuckle, leading Draco to the door.

"I'm sure, Dr. Lecter. Anyways, I have to get going. I got some homework to finish up and I have to help mother do something preparations to her shop before it opens."

"Do you need help?" Hannibal asked, wanting very much to learn more about Draco's life, but also, to meet this Nayla Cerise. Hannibal led Draco towards the door that led outside.

"No thanks. We are almost finished. Just need to straighten out a few things as the workers that my mother hired had rush towards the end to get out of there. Anyways, should I come in a certain day or—"

"Tomorrow at six in the morning. I notice that you only have afternoon classes. Late night practices." Hannibal said, opening the door and feeling a small draft of cold air come into the waiting room.

"Yes. And I'll be here tomorrow morning, Dr. Lecter. Good day." Draco said with a grin before walking down the steps and heading to the street. Hannibal shut the door and moves to his office, but he went to the windows to glance at Draco again.

Hannibal watch the young man look both ways before crossing the street and unlock a black 2007 s40 Volvo car and got into it. Hannibal watches him drive away then he pulled himself from the window.

Walking to his desk, Hannibal sat down in his seat and pulled open one of his desk draws to grab his laptop. Turning it on, Hannibal immediately went online and began searching more about the Cerise family.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

"How was the interview?"

"He had already chosen me but went through everyone else just to study them, mom."

Nayla Cerise looked down at her son with raised eyebrows then look back forwards, adjusting the shelf before looking at the bubble level tool to see that the bubble was in between the two black lines meaning the shelf was straight.

Draco appeared beside her and began to drill in the screws.

When the shelf was up, Nayla and Draco stood back and eyed the shelf behind the register.

"Well, it sounds like the psychiatrist was just getting some practice in." Nayla said causing Draco to chuckle and nod his head.

"I think that he was. Mom, you should see his office. You would absolutely love it." Draco told her, watching as she climb over the counter and was now behind it. She began opening up a box that held some books in it and some book stands.

The books were actually books to order any bakery goods. It was for people to look through if they were having a party or some event where they wanted to order some goods.

"Well, maybe I have to sneak into your work to see." Nayla winked at him, putting the stands up and then the books.

"Oh man, no. I know you and you will do it." Draco said, taking apart the drill and putting it back into the case it came in. Nayla was snickering as she knew her son was right. She liked to do things to embarrass him or do things that no one would really except a mother to do.

"Maybe dress up as a ninja."

"Mom!"

"Alright, alright. I won't do it. How about we go home and take the mountain bikes out?"

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah. I feel like having an adrenaline rush." Nayla looked at her son with a grin causing him to sigh, but a smile came onto his face.

Draco stared at his mother with a smile. Even though she was thirty-six, she still did things that most people her age wouldn't try to do as much anymore. It wasn't an old age at all, but most wouldn't want to do daredevil things like his mother does. In his eyes, his mother, Nayla Cerise was a respectable and strong woman. Always driven by determination with adrenaline. And she was a beautiful woman too. He wasn't saying that because he is her son, but many would eye her or have told him so.

"Draco, stop daydreaming and move that ass. We don't want to be riding at nighttime. Remember what happen last time."

"It wasn't my fault that the branch snaps back and hit you." Draco said, following her through the bakery kitchen and towards her office where she would grab her things before locking up the place and leaving to go home.

"Yeah, yeah. Now let's go!"

"You have way too much energy."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter: **Meeting Draco's Mother

…**..**

…**.. Weeks Later: …..**

…**..**

For the past three weeks, Draco had been working for Dr. Hannibal Lecter. For those past weeks, Draco was enjoying his new job, especially interacting with an intelligent and respectable man such as Hannibal. Though at times, Draco felt like Hannibal was too perfect and that there was a dark flaw that Hannibal has. At times, Draco feels as if he is overthinking that Hannibal has a secret, but sometimes he has those moments that he began questioning in his head about the doctor.

When Draco came in on a Tuesday morning, Hannibal was presence in the waiting room to hand Draco some papers. The papers were two new clients that had called Hannibal last night.

"I have written down their personal information and their availability for appoint—what happen to your face?" Hannibal had been looking down at the papers and setting them down on the desk when he looked up at Draco, his face became blank but his eyes were scanning over Draco's face.

Draco had a slight black eye—bruises forming underneath his left eye, and he had a small patch of scratches above his left eyebrow.

"Oh, um, my mom and I do mountain biking in the woods that surrounds our house. The two of us wiped out when this man jump out of the woods."

"A man in the woods?"

"More like my mom's stalker." Draco mutters, walking around the doctor and going behind the desk. Draco drops his backpack underneath the desk before sitting down in the black leather chair and wheel it forwards.

"Stalker? Is your mother and you safe?"

"I think so. We didn't or rather she didn't think the man would follow her from the east coast to here."

"Does she have a restraining order?" Hannibal asking.

For the past three weeks, Hannibal would have interesting conversations with Draco. He even surprises himself when he had tried a bake good that Draco brought in that his mother made. And Hannibal had to admit that the red velvet brownie with homemade white frosting was delicious. Hannibal hasn't met this woman named Nayla Cerise yet, but he has read articles about her bakery skills and past sports articles of when she did gymnastics. He wanted to meet her.

"Called the cops and they talked to the man. Haven't seen him after that. That was a year ago. Now, that we moved out here, he must've found out and follow. He's a creep, doctor. A real creep."

"Well, there should be something done."

"Mom called the cops on him last night from the woods. Thankfully she had reception on her cellphone. The cops came, found the man with K9 and had a long nice talk to him. I don't see why they talk to him. It's not going to work. Didn't work last time." Draco mutters, taking out the dark brown leather appointment book from the desk and opening it up.

"What is his name?" Hannibal asked.

"I think it was Timothy Waits or Watts. I'm not sure. Not to sound mean, but he looks like a complete creep. Idiot too for jumping out in front of my mom and I."

"And how is your mother?"

"She was the smart one and worn goggles. We wear dirt biking helmets and biking gear to protect our bodies from horrible injures because we get crazy when mountain biking. But mom is fine. She got bang up though because she hit a tree." Draco said, wincing slightly at the flashback of seeing his mother hit the ground then hit a tree with swears cutting through the air.

"Well, I hope ice and medicine helped."

"Yes, it did." Draco chuckles while grabbing the papers that Hannibal had set on the desk. Hannibal nodded at the young man before walking off to the door that led into his office.

…**..**

…**..Afternoon: …..**

…**..**

Pale sea foam green eyes were focusing on top of the rose nail as they were spinning it slowly while squeezing the piping bag filled with dark blood red frosting. They had already made the center of the rose in a full circle cone shape and they were now making the petals. Each of the petals was getting slightly higher than each petal. The more petals, the more that the petals were arching outwards as if the rose was blooming.

Finishing the rose, Nayla turn around to the four layer wedding cake that already had other roses going up each layer. The roses circle up the cake like a swirl staircase from bottom to top. The top had a cursive 'L' on top with roses circling it.

Nayla glance to the left of the cake, staring at the sketch that the couple drawing of the cake and what they had asked for. Everything was spot on.

She put the frosting rose next to another rose that was a sugar rose that she had made last night.

"I don't know why they didn't just ask for real roses going up the cake." One of her baker's, Ron, had asked.

"I have no clue either." Nayla said, handing Ron the piping bag with frosting and walking away. She made her way to the front to check if everything was smoothly running.

Her eyes glanced at the two workers working behind the case. The one at the register had dark brown hair, silver eyes and was an older woman that wanted to have a job instead of being a stay at home mom. Her name was Cassidy, but everyone calls her Cass since she liked it more. The other person behind the case was a young man named Leon, a senior in college and aiming to be a baker too. Nayla would help him out, teaching him and sharpening his skills. At the moment, he was working behind the case and boxing up cupcakes that someone had just brought.

"Uh oh, the boss is in the house." Leon announced causing Nayla to shake her head while making her way to the register.

"How is everything going, Cass?"

"It's going good, boss lady."

"You guys aren't going to stop with the boss thing, are you?" Nayla said with a smile. Both Leon and Cass shook their heads making Nayla to shake her head with a soft chuckle.

"Cass, what time is the wedding tomorrow for that couple with the rose cake?" Nayla asked, resting her hands on her hips. When Cass finish ringing up the customer, she pulled out the appointment book from underneath the counter and opens it up to a bookmark page.

"Well, the couple wedding is at eleven. So we should get the cake there at that time since the wedding is only ten minutes from here."

"Alright. Who is bringing the cake tomorrow?"

"Ron and Brad."

"Good. Don't need Leon picking up the cake." Nayla jokily said, glancing around a snickering Cass to look at Leon with a smirk.

"Excuse me?" Leon rests his right hand on his hip and juts it out to the side. Nayla laughed and stepped around Cass to go back to the backroom to the bakery.

"Excuse me, are you Nayla Cerise?"

Nayla stop walking with raised eyebrows and slowly turn her head to the right, seeing a man about few years older than her standing there.

"Um, yes, that is me, Mr…" Nayla slowly said, eyeing the man.

"Dr. Hannibal Lecter."

Realization came across Nayla's face, realizing that this was her son's boss. She held up a 'wait a sec' and she made her way past Cass to move around the case. She made her way out front of the case and counter, moving towards Dr. Hannibal Lecter.

As Nayla made her way up to Hannibal, she quickly took him in. The doctor was wearing an expensive charcoal grey three piece tailor suit with a pearl and black color paisley tie. His bronze hair was parted to the side and his amber hazel eyes seem to brighten when a grin came to his face. High cheekbones and light tan skin. When he spoke, Nayla picked up the accent making her to know that he was born overseas or live there for a while.

And she was being study by Hannibal as she made her way over to him.

Hannibal finally took it upon himself to meet Nayla Cerise, Draco's mother. Upon watching her interact with her coworkers, her laughing and smiling, Hannibal felt himself grin. And upon seeing her, Hannibal was beginning to wonder how old she was because she looks like she was in her late twenties. Nayla Cerise had smooth light tan skin, dark mahogany brown hair, slender athletic body and beautiful radiant sea foam green eyes. Hannibal took note as she gotten closer, she wasn't wearing any makeup. But also, she smells like chocolate and a hint of something else he couldn't place his finger on.

"Dr. Hannibal Lecter, it is finally good to meet you. I keep asking my son when I was going to meet you." Nayla softly said, holding her hand out to shake his hand.

Hannibal reached out taking her hands in his and feeling how smooth her hands were. With all the stories Hannibal hears about Nayla from Draco, Hannibal figure out that she wears gloves when she does mountain biking or other outdoor activities.

"I actually asked him when I could meet his mother too." Hannibal said, pulling his hand away and tucking them into his suit pant pockets. She nods her head for him to follow her. Hannibal stayed closely behind her, letting her lead him behind the case and through the bakery.

Hannibal let his eyes wander around; eyeing the baker's doing the task that Nayla assign them. His eyes going over the cakes that were being designed and others were being made.

They soon came to Nayla's office where Hannibal's eyes began to take in everything. She waves her hand for him to sit in one of the two leather seats before her desk while she sat behind the desk in a black leather chair.

Her desk was light wood like counters behind her desk and silver computer decorating everything—the lights and knobs of the counters and desk. There was a picture frame on her desk and behind her were some other picture frames of both Draco and her or her bakery crew. Her diplomas were on the wall to the side, above a small bookshelf filled with cook books and some non-fictional books.

"So, now that we have officially met, how are you today, doctor?"

For once in a very long time and he means a long time like teenage age, Hannibal was thrown off. It wasn't anything serious, her question, but he was expecting her to ask about her son. Not ask about him.

"I am well, Ms. Cerise."

"Please, Nayla."

"Then you can call me Hannibal." Hannibal replied with a grin, crossing his right leg over his left.

"Hannibal. I assume this visit was out of curiosity of who is Draco's mother."

Hannibal chuckle as she hit spot on of why he came to her bakery.

"You have caught me." Hannibal told her, opening his hands to show his palms before clasping them back together on his lap.

"Well, since you wanted to meet me, you did. But to know more about me, I wish for you to come with me to Draco's track meet if you are not busy for the rest of the evening."

"No, no. I'm actually free for the day." Hannibal grin, standing up as she stood up with a smile.

…**..**

…**.. Hour Later: …..**

…**..**

They enter a complex where people were scatter about, talking in large groups or moving to the concession stand to get snacks. Nayla led Hannibal through the crowds of people, dodging them effortlessly and not even brushing against anyone.

Entering through twin doors, they came to a large open area where a large track was inside. Bleachers were around the area, mostly filled up near the start and the finish line area. There were college students around, dress in their college gear or colors. Parents were walking around, looking for their child to try to show that they were here to watch.

In the middle of the track was the field, where long jump was taking place at the moment. But there were mostly the track athletes, sitting on the ground or around the edge of the track with their teammates.

"There is the team." Nayla said, eyeing the white and blue track uniforms. Hannibal closely followed Nayla to get closer to the track. They came to a stop against the bellybutton high fence where Nayla gripped the top of it with a smile as she sees her son.

Hannibal stood beside her, eyeing the surroundings and taking in on how loud the atmosphere was. It was either the athletes shouting at their teammates to push themselves, the announcers, or the music that would play in the background.

Both Nayla and he were standing against the fence near the area of the track where the hundred meters took place. They were about twenty feet from the finish line area. At the moment, the hurdles were being set up for the four hundred hurdles event.

"His events are right after this. We made it just in time." Nayla said, watching track athletes for this race moving to their lanes and stretching out, waiting for the hurdles to be set up.

Hannibal eyes found Draco. Draco was off to the side of his teammates with red and silver Bose headphones over his ears and listening to whatever music that gets him pumped up from his iPhone. He was stretching out his body, mostly his legs, hips and arms. Seeing the young man, Hannibal could see how powerful Draco look out of his usual slacks and long sleeve button up shirt. Like most track runners, Draco had powerful legs. But not just his legs were powerful, but his arms too.

"He looks like a strong runner."

"He is." Nayla instantly replied with a grin.

Draco had looked up and caught Nayla's eyes making him to grin and wave. He saw Hannibal with his mother making his face turn to one of shock then he smirked and nod at Hannibal.

"And it appears he had cut his hair."

"Yes, I have just taken note of that too." Nayla whispers, eyeing her son's new hair style.

Draco new hairstyle was the side shaved hairstyle and the centre portion of his hair was still long and brush back.

"It actually looks good." Nayla said, tilting her head a bit to the side then straightening it. It made her son have that rebel look yet it looks good.

Hannibal and she watch the hurdlers, watching Draco's teammate get third place in that event. When the hurdles were cleared off the track, Draco put his things away in his sports backpack and walked towards the finish line where he would start with the other runners and end.

Nayla clasps her hands together and place them in front of her mouth. Hannibal eyed her with amusement at how anxious she was for her son.

Draco stretches out in his lane, shaking his legs and arms. The announcer going through each line and introducing the runners.

"Lane 5, Draco Cerise for John Hopkins University."

Draco just held his hand up while going back to stretching and then moving towards the black starting blocks were one of his teammates were standing on the back of it. Draco gave a high five to his teammate then got himself ready in a runner's stance on the starting block.

Hannibal looked down at Nayla again, seeing that she was holding herself back from shouting or rather cheering for her son.

When the announcers said, 'get ready' the runners sat up from their knees and were in the runners' stance.

A gunshot sound ranged out causing the runners to burst from the starting blocks and took off.

As Draco ran, Hannibal could hear Nayla whispering underneath her breath of moves that Draco should do next. Every time she whisper something, Hannibal would look up and see Draco do it.

The runners were coming around the final bend.

"Move up a bit, let him know you are there Draco. Let him use up his last ounce of energy burst." Nayla whispers, smirking as Draco move himself up next to the leading runner, who seems to make a face and pick up his running speed.

Hannibal looked at Nayla with raised eyebrows.

"Now, past him." She whispers, watching as Draco began to come alongside the runner then move ahead, breaking away to the front of everyone.

"You can shout for your son. I know that you are holding it back." Hannibal said, causing Nayla to chuckle.

"I was afraid I would scare you away, Hannibal."

"He's your son." Hannibal pointed out causing Nayla to nod and look towards Draco as he was halfway through the final stretch.

"Run like the wind!" Nayla shouted and it seem like Draco picked up his running and he was even further ahead than the others.

He crosses the finish line in first place causing her to clap her hands together and bounce a bit on her feet.

"Freshmen just took on all upperclassman." Hannibal said, staring at the board on the wall to see the others placing. It listed their graduation year and he noted Draco was the only underclassman that race in the event.

"That's my boy for ya." Nayla excitedly stated.

"A fast one." Hannibal lowly said, glancing over to see Draco making his way to his teammates, high fiving them and was all smiles.

But why wouldn't he be smiling about. The youngest runner in the event just destroyed the other racers that were all upperclassmen runners. Hannibal would be all smiles too, but more of dominate alpha smile as he would have controlled the race.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter: **Are you getting old, doctor?

…**..**

…**.. Few Months Later: …..**

…**..**

When there was nothing to do, only waiting for phone calls or instruction from the doctor, sometimes Draco would do homework or be an overachiever and read and do assignments that weren't assign yet from the syllabus.

For five months now, Draco has been working for Dr. Hannibal Lecter. And for the past four months, Hannibal has been around Draco and his mother more than ever. Most of the time, Draco was trying to push his mother into getting deeper with the friendly relationship she had with Hannibal.

Flipping through a medical book, Draco was reading about soft tissues when the door to outside open up. Draco glance away from his medical book and stared at this panicky man came in. Draco never saw him before and in the appointment book, there was no one new listed.

"Good morning, sir. Is there something that I can help you with?" Draco asked, tucking a piece of paper he uses as a bookmark into the page he was reading. Shutting the book, he moved it near his laptop and stood up. His eyes narrow a bit as the man moved around the office then look at the door where Hannibal was in with a patient.

"I need to see Dr. Lecter." The man said.

Draco tilted his head a bit, eyes narrowing even more as he realizes who this man was now. It was his mother's stalker.

"Wait, I know you. And I know that you are sure as hell not listed to see Dr. Lecter."

The man turns and glared at Draco.

"And you always hog your mother from me. Now there is that doctor involve."

Once the stalker man said that, Draco knew that the man was very obsessed with his mother that he would harm others just to have her now. That included Dr. Lecter and now him.

"Leave or I'll call the cops." Draco lowly said, pointing to the door.

"Let me see the doctor."

"No. If you want to see him, call and make an appointment. If not, I can give you a business card or we can make one now."

"No. I want to see him now!" The man lunged at Draco.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

Hearing yelling outside the office, Hannibal held his hand up for his patient to stop talking. Hannibal slowly stood up, buttoning his suit overcoat and slowly moving towards the door to the waiting room.

He heard a grunt then a thud.

"Draco?" Hannibal loudly said, opening the door in time to see Draco being choked by a larger man. Draco was turning red but then he made to use a small statue that was in the office and slam it into the man.

Hannibal went to move forwards, but stopped as he watched Draco head butt the guy and shoved him off him. Draco was coughing and gasping for air but rolled away from the man, who tried to stomp on his chest. Draco slammed his elbow into the man's knee causing a pop to ring out and a yell in pain from the man. The man fell to the side where Hannibal was waiting.

Hannibal grabbed the man and slammed him into the wall, letting go as the man slid down the wall and not moving.

A loud cough then gasping made Hannibal to whirl around and see Draco leaning against the receptionist desk, holding his throat and trying to get his breathing back. Moving over to the young man, Hannibal kneels down and pulled Draco's hand away from his throat.

Hannibal eyed Draco's neck, seeing his assailant finger marks were appearing on his light olive complexion skin.

"Can't…breath."

"You are beginning to hyperventilate, Draco. We have to slow your breathing down. Pretend you are whistling." Hannibal calmly instructed, watching Draco purse his lips as if he was about to start whistling.

"You are alright. Everything looks fine except bruising on your neck and your head from the head butt that you deliver." Hannibal told him.

Hearing a door shut, Hannibal turn around to see that the man was gone and now his patient from his office was standing in the office doorway with wide eyes.

"Doctor, do you want me to call—"

"Everything is alright, Mrs. White. I got it."

The older woman nodded, step back into the office and disappear from the doorway. Hannibal turns back to Draco, seeing that he was breathing normal again. Hannibal helped him into a standing position and began to check his forehead and neck again.

"We need to get ice for you."

"Mom's going to love this one."

"What did that man want with you? Was it the stalker?"

"Yes, it was the stalker. He is getting violent doctor as he realizes how important I am in her life. But also, he was coming for you." Draco was explaining in a slow manner, still trying to relax his body.

"For me?"

"You have been spending a few months around my mother and I. He was jealous and wanted to take you out, I assume." Draco explained, rubbing his throat and wincing a bit. Hannibal nodded while looking away and glaring at the door that the man has escape from. Standing up straighter, Hannibal fixes his suit overcoat and look at Draco.

"Will you be fine for five more minutes? I'm going to wrap my session up and then we are going to go get ice for you neck and head."

"I'll be fine." Draco replied, sitting down behind the desk and slowly packing up his things. Hannibal nodded, turn on the heels of his shoes and walk back into his office to finish up the session.

Once done, Hannibal locked up the place and drove Draco to his home. Draco didn't have a car anymore as the Volvo he had been driving was a lease and that lease was up. Thus, Nayla would pick him up or Hannibal was kind enough to drop the young man home, which was on the outskirt of Baltimore in the woods area.

Entering Hannibal's home, Draco follows the doctor into the kitchen. Draco has been over many times area, taking lunch breaks or having breakfast with the doctor before going back to work. Nayla has only been over twice for dinner.

Hannibal put ice in a bag, grabbed a clean kitchen towel and wraps it around the ice pack. He walked over to Draco and held out the ice to him.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome. I am going to call your mother now." Hannibal said, grabbing the wireless house phone off the counter and was making his way out of the kitchen.

"Can't wait for that." Hannibal heard Draco mumbles to which a smirk came onto Hannibal's lips.

…**..**

…**.. Ten Minutes Later: …..**

…**..**

When the doorbell rang, Hannibal and Draco knew it was Nayla. Calmly walking to the door, Hannibal slowly opens it to show a frantic and angry Nayla.

"Where is he?"

"Your son or the stalker?"

"Draco. But if the stalker is here too, let me have him." Nayla lowly mutters the last part while stepping into Hannibal's home. Hannibal watch Nayla storm down the hallway until she got to the kitchen where Draco was sipping tea.

"Hi, mom." Draco softly said, glancing at Hannibal stepping up behind her.

"Are you alright? Did you at least get a punch in?" Nayla stepped up to Draco, gently touching his cheek and checking his forehead then his neck, seeing the slight bruises on his skin.

Draco snorted with a smile while Hannibal cleared his throat to not chuckle. Instead, he had an amuse grin on his face. His hands were tucked in his suit pant pockets.

Nayla turns around to stare at Hannibal with a gentle expression.

"Thank you, Hannibal for taking care of him."

"Welcome." Hannibal bowed his head a bit, replying.

Nayla turn back to Draco, pulling her hand from his face and stepping back from him. She sat herself down on the stool beside Draco and rests her head in her hands, running her fingers through her hair and causing some strands to pull out of her high ponytail.

Looking up at Draco, her eyes were hardened then soften.

"Mom?" Draco softly questions, worriedness was appearing across his face. Hannibal had made his way around the breakfast island to stare in between the two Cerise before him. But now, he could see Nayla's worry, frustrated, and tire expression.

"This man, Mr. Timothy Watts has to be lock up or something. Not only is he creeping me out to the point I haven't' been sleeping that good for the past few weeks." Nayla admitted something that neither Draco nor Hannibal knew about. Now that she had said so, Hannibal could detect slight bags forming underneath her eyes.

"Following me around that I can feel him now. And now he comes to hurt you two and actually hurting Draco." Nayla said, running her hands over her face as she felt herself getting upset and tears were building up in her eyes.

"Mom." Draco reached out, touching her right shoulder and his head tilting a bit to the side, trying to see her face. Nayla lifted her head up to stare at her son with a gentle smile. Though something was twinkling in her eyes that made Draco to slowly pull his hand away but kept his eyes on his mother.

"Mom, you are turning scary happy right now."

"I think that we have to lure this man out."

"Mom—"Draco stop speaking as Nayla stood up and she glance at Hannibal then at her son.

"He is probably outside watching me now. Let's go mountain biking, Draco. You too, Hannibal."

"Nayla, I don't do mountain biking." Hannibal said, eyeing the woman before him and wondering what was going through her mind. He could understand why Draco said she was scary happy as she turn from behind upset to happy. But across her expression, he could see that she was thinking of something to do towards this stalker man. In his head, Hannibal was thinking of a way to take out the stalker man.

"Why not? Too old?"

Draco had been drinking his tea when his mother said that. He spit the tea back into the cup, coughing as he couldn't believe his mother just said that to Hannibal. Draco slowly looked up at Hannibal, who lips pucker out a bit as he was running his tongue over the front of his teeth.

"Now, Nayla…"

"If I can do it, you can do it. Come on. You do this for me; I'll do something for you."

"Anything for me?" Hannibal suggested, his hands resting on the breakfast island marble top with a raised eyebrow.

Nayla held out her hand to him with a grin.

"Anything." Nayla said to which Hannibal reached out and grab her hand, shaking it with a charming grin. Draco sighed and shook his head, looking away from them and sipping his tea.

"Oh man, this is going to be interesting." Draco mumbles.

…**..**

…**.. Cerise House: …..**

…**..**

"Think you can put this on or do you not want to mess up the hair?" Nayla said, holding out a dirt bike helmet to Hannibal.

The three of them—Draco, Nayla and Hannibal—were dressed up in mountain bike protective gear. The gear that they had on made Hannibal to wonder on how extreme Nayla and Draco get in mountain biking.

Everything was in black. They were all wearing this protective upper body armor that zips up in the front, padded pants, knee/shin guards, these elbow pads, bike gloves that had padding on them, and then their helmets. Hannibal was wearing mountain bike shoes that used to be Nayla's late husband shoes. They were the same size. Nayla handed Hannibal goggles with a grin.

"How extreme do you two get?" Hannibal said, moving a bit in the gear and trying to get used to it.

"Pretty crazy." Draco admitted while putting on his helmet and pulling his goggles on.

"Lovely." Hannibal said, pulling the helmet over his head and strapping himself in. Nayla noted how Hannibal knew how to tie the helmet up and pull the goggles over his eyes.

"You ridden before?"

"I used to ride a motorcycle back in France where I went to school." Hannibal told her, making his way over to the mountain bike on the stand that he would be riding.

All three of them had the same bike brand, but different color and style. All where specialized enduro mountain bikes for the tough terrains. Hannibal lift the bike from the stand, realizing how light it was and seeing it was carbon fiber frame.

Now, Hannibal can see that the Cerise family has money. He was wondering how much they had because these three mountains bikes before him were over four thousand dollars.

"Let's go boys." Nayla said with a smile from underneath her helmet.

…**..**

…**..Hour Later: …..**

…**..**

Hannibal was thinking about doing a session with Nayla. He was dead set on asking her to make an appointment so they could have a chat about where she got her daredevil and craziness from. Hannibal has never witness a woman so openly doing crazy moves that one bad move and she could hurt herself.

Draco would laugh and ask Hannibal if his mother, Nayla was stable to which Hannibal would shake his head. Draco would trail behind Hannibal and Nayla because he had one of those GoPro cameras that straps onto the helmet and films everything before him.

A ledge was coming up causing Draco to go ahead of them and go over it. He was in mid-air for a few seconds then hit the ground, wobble a bit but he laugh as he manage to make it down the hill. He turns to watch and film his mother and Hannibal performs it too.

"Come on, old people." Draco shouted up to them laughing.

"Nayla, I have a question that I have been thinking?"

"Yes."

"Well two actually." Hannibal was beside her, but he got off the mountain bike as she done so too. They were making their way back up the trail where they had come from because they needed speed to go over the ledge.

"What's the question?"

"First one is, do you think that the stalker was the one to kill your husband?"

Nayla stop walking and turn to look at Hannibal. She knew that he must've done research on not only her son, but also her. Thus, he read the article of her husband being killed in a hit & run situation.

"Yes. The stalker started appearing when I was married to my husband. They found me intriguing to watch in the bakery."

"Did you know them personally?"

"No. I didn't. I guess that I was an unlucky woman to catch his eyes."

"Who could blame him?"

Nayla was getting back on her mountain bike when Hannibal had replied back with a question. One that made her eyebrows to rise behind the goggles and stare at Hannibal, watching him gets back on the mountain bike too.

"What?"

"There is no lie that you are beautiful and your personality is one that everyone is drawn into. And now I must ask if I can ask you more question or rather one more."

Nayla felt her face heating up from his comment and she was thankful that she had the helmet and goggles on.

"What is the question?"

"Watching you do all of this, are you sane?" Hannibal asked.

A laugh escaped her causing Hannibal eyebrows to rise behind his goggles. She looked at him, her sea foam green eyes could easily be seen through the goggles as her eyes were so brilliantly radiant.

"Hannibal, to me, no one is fully sane in this world. There are those that think they are sane and see as sane. There are those that are insane, act it and not all there in the head. And then there are those in between. Therefore, everything in the end somehow balances out. Everything is like a structure. Deviance in this world is necessary, it's normal because it helps contributes to the social order. It helps others to understand what are right from wrong, punishments and responses."

Hannibal took in everything she said, bowing his head a bit then looked at her.

"That last part sounds familiar."

"The famous French sociologist, Emile Durkheim on his structural functional theory. Interesting read of his."

"Here I thought you were a baker." Hannibal slowly said. Now seeing that there is definitely more than meets the eye about Nayla Cerise.

"Sociology minor." She pointed out, putting her right foot on the pedal.

"And Hannibal."

His amber hazel eyes looked at her.

"I'm not fully sane. Might need a session." She winked before going forwards and down the trail.

"Read my mind about the session part." He mumbles, following after her and not realizing that he should've given her a longer lead because he was gaining on her.

…**..**

"Oh shit." Draco whispers, watching his mother come off the ledge and flying through the air. When she landed, she hit soft dirt and wiped out causing Draco to wince, watching his mother's bike go into a bush and she ended up sliding and rolling down the hill.

But Draco's mouth drop when Hannibal came over the ledge, did the same thing and was falling after his mother.

When both adults stop, they were laying side by side with one another. Hannibal let out an exhale from his nose and not wanting to move because he really doesn't want to know what he will be feeling in pain for a while.

"Argh." Nayla pulled herself up into a sitting position and shook her head, some sand coming out.

"I'm too old for this."

"You're telling me." Hannibal said.

Nayla looked over to him and laughed causing Hannibal to slowly laugh too.

"That was crazy and I got it all on film." Draco came over to the two older adults. He was laughing as Hannibal and Nayla help each other up, groaning and moaning about the pulsing sensations going through their bodies.

"Where are our bikes?" Nayla looked around, trying to find her bike and saw it poking out of a bush. Hannibal's bike was across the sand making him to walk over to it and pick it up.

Nayla pulled her bike out of the bushes and began to make her way back over to the two men. However, she stopped when she saw something move in the trees.

"What the—" She pointed out causing Hannibal and Draco to turn, catching a person running away.

"It's him." Draco said, glancing in between to two older adults.

"This has got to stop." Nayla growled.

"I agree." Hannibal lowly mused out, eyes narrowing after the form running away.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter: **Red Velvet

…**..**

…**.. A Week Later: …..**

…**..**

"I don't believe this was his favor."

"Mom, you look amazing." Draco said glancing at his mother who was carrying containers filled with bakery goods. He took the containers from her with a smile.

"Maybe this dress is overkill." Nayla whispers, stopping herself from walking towards Hannibal's front steps to his home. She could hear the people inside talking.

The day that Nayla asked Hannibal to go mountain biking was also the day she made a deal with Hannibal that she'll do anything. And so, he asked Nayla to come to a dinner party that he was having on Valentine day. Draco was already over Hannibal's house, helping Hannibal with prepping food. Draco came outside to help his mother with carrying the containers filled with dessert that Hannibal requests her to make.

Since it was Valentine day, Nayla decided to wear a backless wine red color lace dress. The dress had sheer cap sleeves and the keyhole open back. Obviously there was wine red color dress underneath the lace to not show off Nayla's naked body. The dress clung to her body, showing off her curves and showed off her legs since the dress stopped just above mid-thigh. Wearing black open toes stilettos with red soles made her 5ft 7in height to be 5ft 9in now. Her hair was down to her mid-back, wavy. She put on this silver necklace that had a diamond heart—that Draco got for her for Christmas—and a silver bracelet.

"Mom, compare to those women in there, you're gorgeous and it's perfect."

"Good. That makes me feel good about myself."

Draco chuckles while managing to open the door and let his mother in first then he follow in right after.

…**..**

"My god! Who is that, Hannibal?" Charles Case, one of the co-owners of an opera house. He nods his head behind Hannibal while taking a long gulp from the wine glass. The other men standing with Charles and Hannibal eyes slightly widen too.

Hannibal slowly turns around to see Draco stepping in with a container and glancing back, talking to someone. That someone was none other than Nayla Cerise, who was dressed to perfection. Every women in the room seem to be undress compared to Nayla.

"Nayla Cerise." Hannibal softly said, walking around to sneak up behind her.

…**..**

"You look uncomfortable." A warm breath caressed the shell of her right ear.

"I don't know anyone and they are all staring at me, doctor." Nayla replies, knowing that it was Hannibal behind her. With an exquisite accent like his, she could easily pick up who it was.

"Staring at you because you look like a queen." Hannibal tells her while stepping up beside her and resting his right hand against her lower back. In his left hand, he had a wine glass filled with dark red wine.

"And it appears we match." Hannibal told her, leading her to the kitchen where Draco was opening the two containers up to show the desserts inside.

Nayla finally took a glance of Hannibal and seeing him dress in a black three piece tailor suit. But his undershirt was wine red and his tie was a wine red too but a little lighter and it was a paisley tie. The tie had black and red designs, red being dominated.

"Now, what is the surprise dessert?" Hannibal asked, stepping up with her to the container. Draco was carefully pulling out whatever was inside the first container and setting it on top of the breakfast island top.

"Since it is Valentine day, how about some mini red velvet cheesecakes." Nayla said, eyeing the small round cupcake shape dark red cheesecakes. On the top of each of them was a spoon full of whipped cream and chocolate curls on top of the whipped cream.

Draco wanted to try one so he was reaching out in a sneaking manner, but he stop when his mother was eyeing him down.

"Draco Leonidas Cerise, don't even think about it."

"Did you have to use the full name?" Draco mumbles, turning to the next container and opening it up.

"Leonidas?" Hannibal lowly asked her.

"Was my husband's father name." She answers making Hannibal to nod.

"The second container is just a flourless chocolate cake drizzling with raspberry contents and fresh raspberries on top. Not much."

"Not much?" Draco looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"If you want, Draco, you can go grab the last container from the car that is filled with chocolate cover strawberries."

"Will do." Draco immediately said speed walking by them.

"And don't eat any." Nayla turn, pointing after her son but he had already left the kitchen. She let out a sigh and turn to face, Hannibal, who was taking the containers and setting them on the counters to be out of the way.

"You know, I can hide in here with the dessert."

"Why are you scared of those people, Nayla?"

"I'm not scared. I'm just don't fit in the picture." She slowly said, trying to figure out if those are the words she wanted to say. Her eyes went over to an amuse Hannibal. He held his left arm out making her to loop her right arm through his.

"Now, dinner will be starting and we shall go into the dining room where everyone is."

"And you are leading me in like a possession?" Nayla glancing up at him to which he stop walking causing her to stop walking too. They stood in front of the doorway that led down a hallway to his dining room where a long table was waiting with elegant food plates and the people he had invited.

"Not a possession. Like I said, you look like a queen. You're a queen." Hannibal told her, looking forwards as they began walking again.

"And I assume that you're the king?" Nayla softly asked, licking her bottom lip.

They stop again, just before they enter the dining room. They weren't in the view of anyone in the dining room. Hannibal glances down at her causing Nayla to look back up at him with her perfectly pluck dark eyebrows.

"If you will allow me to." He quietly replied, leaning forwards to lay his lips against her forehead. Her eyes closed, feeling him pulled back slightly but his lips were still gently caressing her skin with his warm breath.

The statement had Nayla feel as if she was standing before a fork in the road. One road was leading to the question of if Hannibal was asking her out to be his girlfriend. The other road being him having her by his side and just be around for him.

Pulling back, Hannibal stared down at her with his head tilted to the side and his amber hazel eyes had this glint to them.

"Is that a question?"

"I'll let you decide." Hannibal said, leading her into the dining room where everyone began clapping with smiles on their faces. They were clapping for Hannibal display and creation for the dinner he had made tonight for this party gathering.

Hannibal led Nayla towards the head of the table where he would sit. He pulled Nayla's chair out for her making her to give him a grin and sat herself down, pushing her in. Hannibal stood behind his chair at the head of the table. Draco came into the room, taking his seat across from Nayla. He flashes her a smile while unbuttoning his overcoat suit.

Draco was wearing a black three piece suit tonight. Except the vest underneath was red and his tie was red too. And keeping the side shaved hairstyle; Draco only had to slick back the centre portion of his hair.

When the clapping died down, Hannibal bowed his head slightly at everyone with a small grin.

"Tonight is a night or rather today is a day that many would be having a candlelight dinner with a vibe of passion." Hannibal said, glancing at Nayla when he said the last parts. Her eyebrows rose slightly and her hands were clasp together in her lap, tightening around one another, trying to keep herself from not blushing.

Draco did catch the way the doctor glance at his mother when he said that last part making Draco to get a slight grin on his lips.

"Though tonight we shall feast, but please, no passionate escapades at the table." Hannibal held his right hand up saying.

Everyone seem to chuckle at that.

"Enjoy what is given and know that nothing here is vegetarian. Bon appetite." Hannibal finished, grabbing his wine glass and holding it up in a toasting gesture. He sat himself down while unbuttoning his overcoat suit and then taking a sip from his wine.

Hannibal glances at Draco on his right, seeing the young man was putting food on his plate. Hannibal eyes venture away and glances to his left to find himself caught staring into radiant sea foam green color eyes of Nayla.

"Enjoying yourself, Nayla?"

"Yes. Are you?"

"Of course." Hannibal answer, picking up his fork and knife with a grin then look forwards to see which plate he would pluck food of first.

After dinner was done, Hannibal with the help of Nayla cleared off the dinner table. They brought out plates of desserts and set them on the table. Many of the guest tried Nayla's desserts and praising over the flavors.

"Hannibal, what is this?"

"Ask Nayla, she is the one that makes them. She is a top of the line baker."

Instantly everyone would try Nayla's dessert then ask her questions. Her eyes went over to Hannibal, who rose his wine glass at her with a grin. Nayla turn back to the people asking about her job and where her bakery was located. This made Nayla to make a mental note to say thank you to Hannibal for saying something because what he did would make her have future customers.

When everyone was becoming full and began to stand up to walk around, but also talk, Hannibal stepped up to Nayla.

"Hannibal."

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

"For what, Nayla?"

"For not only this lovely evening, but also, for saying that. Sponsor me off?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." He slyly said, gently caressing her open back then walking around her with a smirk. Her mouth dropped a bit then she glared at his back with a smirk of her own.

Hannibal roamed around, conversing with everyone and making sure everyone was comfortable like a perfect host. Roaming around, Hannibal would pause with some people for a few minutes and talking.

"Hannibal, Nayla's baking is unbelievable." Charles Case said, causing the other gentleman, who was Ronald Brass, was standing beside Charles and nodding his head in agreement.

"That is what you expect from a top of the line baker." Hannibal replied, grinning and let his eyes scan the room to find Nayla talking with Mrs. Komeda across the room. They seem to be having an interesting conversation as both were grinning then laughing.

"Indeed. All her desserts taste lovely." Charles replied with a grin.

Hannibal excused himself and began to make his way towards Nayla, but he heard Ronald Brass say something to Charles in a low tone that he most likely thought Hannibal wouldn't hear.

"Her desserts are probably not the only thing he tastes. Lucky man he is." Ronald said causing Charles to snort into his champagne glass and shake his head.

His tongue ran over the front rows of his teeth then he bit the tip of his tongue. Hannibal glances behind him, taking a mental snapshot of Ronald Brass and pining it to a list of his next kill. Hannibal never liked Ronald Brass for that reason and some others. To Hannibal, Ronald Brass always turns sentences into something perverted and secondly, Hannibal thought the man was horrible at playing the piano. Looking back forwards, Hannibal came to a stop when he came up beside Nayla.

"I see you two ladies are enjoying yourselves." Hannibal mused, glancing in between Nayla and Mrs. Komeda with a charming smile.

"Oh yes, Hannibal. I was praising Nayla over her baking, but also, how much of a gentleman her son is. Doesn't Draco work for you, Hannibal?" Mrs. Komeda questions with her frail looking hands on her hips.

"Yes, Draco works for me. And yes, he is very much a gentleman. He was raised up with perfect manners of a respectable gentleman." Hannibal responded, glancing at Nayla as she stared at him with slight raised eyebrows then looked away to find her son. Draco was talking with older gentleman about something serious. Her eyes came back to look in between Mrs. Komeda and Hannibal.

"Well, that is a good trait to have."

"Yes, it is." Hannibal answers with a nod.

Close to midnight, everyone was clearing out and Nayla had insisted to stay to help out Hannibal clean up the place. No matter how many times he tried to tell her to go, she waved him off and began to help him clean up the dishes. Thus, Hannibal told her that she could stay in the guestroom and so, Nayla sent Draco home with her Audi a5.

"Tell me, Nayla, what did you husband do?"

"A music professor." She answers, drying up the wine glasses and then placing them upside down on a kitchen towel. Her eyes glance over at Hannibal, watching him clean the dishes, glasses, and silverware in the large kitchen sink.

"Is there specific instruments he played?"

"He played anything he could get his hands on. And when I mean everything, everything. I swear that man used to drive me up the wall." Nayla mutters, grinning a bit at the memories. Hannibal glance at her and got a small grin, seeing her grinning while staring across the kitchen with a thinking face. He knew she was thinking about her late husband.

"I would have to hide red solo cups from him at cookouts we would have because he would start playing with those. Other times he would blast the music on the boat and not pay attention to the people tubing. People would wipe out and he would still keep driving the boat singing until someone would shout at him."

"Boat?" Hannibal asked, not remembering seeing a boat in her yard. He past her another wine glass.

"Yes, we have a boat that is in a warehouse until the winter season is gone. We put it into the lake behind out house and we go tubing." Nayla explained, taking another wine glass from him and began to dry it.

Hannibal finishes the dishes and began to drain the sink. He picked up a kitchen towel, drying his hands before he came over to Nayla and began helping her dry up the rest of the glassware.

Halfway through, Nayla mutters something about her heels and kicks them off. Hannibal eyebrows rose as she kicked them across the floor and they went underneath one of the stools.

"Sorry. I was beginning to lose feeling in my feet."

"Quite alright." Hannibal held his right hand up saying.

Hannibal began to put away the dishes and glasses while Nayla was finishing up with the last silverware. His hands pause on the dishes he was putting away and he shut his eyes. Her scent was starting to waft around the kitchen causing Hannibal eyes to close and gently inhale. Her scent was different when she was out of the bakery. This time, it felt like this was her true scent. Rainfall and raspberries.

Opening his eyes, Hannibal dropped his hands to the kitchen counter below the cupboard and his hands caress the smooth edges few last dishes that were waiting to be put back into the cupboard. He finally had her alone and in his kitchen.

His eyes glance over his shoulder, watching her move around his kitchen and towards the counter where he told her where the silverware goes. Her long wavy dark mahogany brown hair gave healthy shine underneath the silver computer lights in his kitchen.

Scanning over her body, the dark wine red lace dress fit around the curves of her body perfectly. Muscles flexing underneath the dress as she move across the kitchen with graceful steps. A healthy light tan complexion skin from being outdoors a lot that was smooth. Healthy, slender yet athletically built body.

Her body was perfect.

Hannibal licked his lower lip and he glance away to stare at the dishes. He picked up one of the dishes, setting it on top of another dish in the cupboard. His mind had images of Nayla's body and then the stalker that he knew was around. Hannibal knew the stalker was around because he felt eyes on him that weren't Nayla.

"Nayla, please go upstairs to my bedroom."

"Excuse me?" She looked at him with widen eyes of disbelief expression. But the expression had faded away to worry and questionable as Hannibal stared her down with the most serious face she had ever seen him have.

"Nayla, g—"

The kitchen had twin glass doors and when something came shattering through it, Nayla couldn't help but scream in being startle. Hannibal ducked then grunted as someone tackles him to the ground.

"Hannibal!"

"GO!"

Instead of running upstairs, Nayla charged forwards and tackle the man off Hannibal. She slammed on her side and turn to see that it was the stalker, Timothy Watts, who was reaching out to her with a craze look.

But an expensive black shoe came slamming onto Timothy Watts hand causing him to scream in pain. The foot grinded Timothy's hand in the shatter glass then lift up. Nayla crab walked herself away from the two men and then stood up, watching Hannibal. His hair was out of its perfect slick back style and his eyes seem to be darkening.

Hannibal kicked Timothy across the face, knocking the man unconscious and now lying in glass. Hannibal didn't look up at Nayla, but held his right arm out to her.

Hesitating at first, Nayla glance down at Timothy and telling herself that he was knocked out. She began to tip toe to Hannibal, staring at the ground as she was dodging the glass. She really didn't need a glass lounge into her feet.

When Nayla was close enough, Hannibal pulled her into his arms and pulled her away from the glass. He kept his right arm around her back and keeping tightly press up to him that she couldn't lean back to look at him. Instead, Hannibal looked down at her and caresses her cheek with his left hand. Nayla stare into his eyes, seeing that they had not only darkened, but there were hints of maroon color in the amber hazel eyes.

"Hannibal, now what?" She simply question.

Hannibal stops caressing her cheek and laid his lips against her forehead.

"I'm sorry."

"Wha—"She couldn't finish her sentence as Hannibal hit a pressure point on the back of her neck that made her go unconscious in his arms. Hannibal wrapped both arms around her and held her close, burying his nose into her hair and deeply inhaling her scent.

His eyes roamed over to the unconscious body of Timothy before his eyes went over to the familiar black box that was on a shelf in his kitchen. Hannibal picked Nayla up bridal style and carries her to the lone armchair in his kitchen that was resting in the corner near small bookshelves of recipe books. Setting her down, Hannibal brush some of her hair from her face before he move to the black box, grabbed it and turn to rest it upon the breakfast island.

Opening the black box up, cream color recipe cards with ingredients written in perfect penmanship cursive welcome Hannibal's eyes and a predatory smile had appeared upon his lips.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter: **Tearful Revenge

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

Draft of cold air had caused the hairs on her body to rise and her to shiver awake. Nayla slowly open her eyes, blinking a few times to clear the blurriness from her eyes. Upon opening her eyes, she realizes that she was in a dim lighted area.

A clank behind her caused her to sit up and turn her head to see what was behind her.

"Hannibal?"

Hannibal glances behind him, seeing that Nayla was finally up. He set down the medical tools he was taking out from black leather bag and he made his way over to Nayla. She was pushing herself up into a standing position to which Hannibal reached out and wraps his arms around her.

"Nayla, you're finally up."

She slapped his chest causing his eyes to narrow down at her. Nayla glared right back at him.

"You knocked me out." Nayla growled at him, remembering how she was knocked out and now waking up in an unknown place. Hannibal eyes soften only a little.

"I suppose that I deserved that."

"Where are we?"

"We are in the small cabin of Timothy Watts…right Mr. Watts?" Hannibal turns with Nayla in his arms to stare behind them.

Nayla eyes widen and her mouth dropped upon seeing Timothy Watts, tied up to a wooden chair and gagged. He seems to be loopy making Nayla to believe that he was drugged up. Her eyes ran over to the small table beside Timothy to see medical instrument that are used in surgeries.

"Hannibal, what are you doing?"

Hannibal led her over to the table and let her go. He made her put black leather gloves on first. Then grabbing a scalpel, Hannibal held it up a bit, letting it gleam then turn to Nayla. He grabbed her right hand and rests the scalpel in her leather cover hand. He then turns and pulled the gag from Timothy's mouth causing the man to mutter swears at Hannibal and Nayla.

"He killed your husband. He wanted to get rid of me and your son. What are we to do about that Nayla? Is there ever a day that you wish to get rid of the man that is causing you pain? This man was going to cause you even more pain than ever if he had ever succeed with getting rid of your son or me. What is there to do about it? No one was helping you get this man. But me." Hannibal stepped up behind her, resting his hands on the top of her biceps and leading her to stand before Timothy with a grin.

"You haven't been able to sleep because of him. Your son was raised up without a father to guide him. You had to feel and face this man before you many times, knowing what he had done." Hannibal continues, whispering these words into her ears. His hands running down her arms then he grasped either of her hips.

"What shall we do about that, Nayla?" Hannibal softly purred into her right ear.

There were times when Draco would come home after school and tell Nayla that he thinks Hannibal is hiding something. That there was a flaw within the perfect gentleman man. And Nayla could see why. She could see that Hannibal was trying to manipulate her to do a deed that he had obviously performed on people many times. Holding her, speaking gently to her was a man with a dark sinful flaw.

"You can't manipulate me to do things your way, Hannibal." Nayla lowly said, her hand tightening around the handle of the scalpel. Hannibal's eyes narrow slightly and he lifted his head away from her shoulder.

The drug that Hannibal injected in Timothy was wearing off as Timothy was moving more in the wooden chair he was tied up too.

"That's right Nayla. Don't do this." Timothy lowly told her, struggling in the binds of rope that was wrapped around his wrists and ankles.

"Then again…" Nayla started causing Hannibal to pull away from her and step towards the table that held the medical tools. His left hand was hovering over another scalpel, getting ready for anything that might be thrown his way.

Nayla eyes stared into Timothy's seeing how craze he was. His dirty blondish brown hair was a mess and his grey eyes were darkening. He licked his chap bottom lip then gave her a slight snarl. His arms jerking, trying desperately to get out of the binds.

"Did you kill my husband? Was it you?"

Sea foam green eyes clash with darkening grey eyes.

"You're too beautiful, did you know that?" Timothy told her.

"Answer me."

"The way you tuck a strand of hair back when it gets in your way when you are decorating a cake. Oh or when you were gardening when the cops showed up and told you that your husband Isaac was killed by me. Those eyes of yours seem to glow with your beautiful watery eyes." Timothy said, snickering.

Hannibal eyebrows rose a bit as Timothy not only admitted killing Nayla's husband, but also, he was watching her reaction when the cops had to come to tell her that her husband was killed in a hit and run incident.

When Hannibal went to look at Nayla, his eyes seem to go cross eyes as Nayla moved too quick for his eyes to catch.

A scream then a thud caused Hannibal to look at Timothy, who had manage to lifted the chair up a little and drop it back down on all fours on the wood floors of the small cabin. A scalpel was in Timothy knee now and Nayla stood there with tears running down her face.

"You watched?"

"Oh yes. And there you go again. Truly your eyes are magnificent when you cry." Timothy hissed through the pain, chuckling to mask the pain he was feeling.

"Na—"Hannibal stepped forwards, about to take over when Nayla punched Timothy across the face, pulled out the scalpel but not without jerking it. This made Timothy screams again then laughs to keep masking away his pain.

"You're feisty beautiful. Let me go and I can show you how feisty I can be with you." Timothy told her, licking his lips and giving her a wink.

Nayla shut her eyes, thinking of and reminding herself of the pain that she had to face because of this man. Her eyes snap open and she slammed the scalpel through Timothy's other knee, pulled it out and then slammed the scalpel through the underside of his jaw, through his mouth and pinning his tongue to the roof of his mouth.

Stepping back, Nayla shut her eyes as she heard Timothy trying to scream in pain, but it was this muffling sound as blood was pooling in his mouth because of the scalpel going through his mouth and tongue.

Hannibal stepped to Nayla, who turn and rest her forehead against his chest.

"Nayla."

Her eyes open up and she felt Hannibal grasps her chin and tilted it back. Nayla stared into his eyes, seeing his pupils dilating and a sly smirk across his lips.

"I'll take over now." Hannibal purred to her, bending his head down and giving her a gentle peck on the lips. To the side of them, Timothy struggle more in his seat and his pain filled eyes were glaring at Hannibal for kissing Nayla.

Hannibal pulled away from her and made his way to Timothy with an emotionless expression.

Nayla was rooted in her spot, feeling her lips were warm and moist from Hannibal kissing her. Hearing groaning then what sound like yelling that was soon muffle out, Nayla turn her head slight to the right and watch Hannibal take revenge on Timothy body for him, but mostly for her.

The way Hannibal move was too graceful for a sinful man. Cutting open Timothy's body and skillfully taking out the heart, Nayla couldn't look away. To her, Hannibal was performing art.

When Hannibal package the organ, Nayla turned her head away and she now knew that Hannibal was a cannibal or he just was an organ collector. But seeing how he packages the organ so delicately and putting it into a small cooler, she began to think that he was more of a cannibal man.

When Hannibal finished, he led Nayla out to his vehicle and had her sit in the passenger seat while he walked back to the cabin with a canteen of gas from his vehicle. When Hannibal came back outside, Nayla stared at the small cabin that belong to Timothy and watch flames flickering inside.

Hannibal got into the driver's seat, started up the car and backed away from the cabin that was going up in flames. Nayla eyes never strayed away from the cabin until Hannibal drove away at a certain distance that the cabin vanishes from view.

The soft sound of Bach then filled the car causing Nayla to glance at the radio then robotically turn her head to stare at Hannibal. He was sitting back in his seat and driving casually as if nothing took place.

"You have done this before." Nayla stated in a monotone voice.

"More than you image."

…**..**

…**..Hannibal's Home: …..**

…**..**

In his arms, Hannibal was carrying Nayla bridal style upstairs to his bedroom. She was still shaken up from what just took place. He carried her through his master bedroom and into the connected on master bathroom.

Putting the lid down on the toilet, Hannibal rests her on it while turning to the walk in shower and turns it on. Then Hannibal turns to her and kneels down, resting his hands on her knees.

"Come on, let's get washed up."

"What time is it?" She lowly asked, letting Hannibal unzips her dress and began to pull it down her body.

"A little after one thirty." He answers, pulling her up to stand as he pulled down her dress. She didn't cover up as she was too shock at everything.

Hannibal didn't let his eyes wander in a hungrily manner up her body as she stood before him naked. She was still in shock at what had happen. He led her in the shower before he began to strip out of his clothes, deciding to take a shower with her as he wanted to keep a close eye on her.

Stepping into the walk in shower, Hannibal shut the glass door behind him and stepped over to Nayla. When Hannibal stepped closer to her, she turns to him and rests her head against his chest. His arms came around her and held her close.

Hannibal reached for a face cloth, grabbing it with the soap and began to gently wash both of them. Her left hand was resting on his right pectoral muscle or chest pec while her head was resting on his left.

When her arms came around him, Hannibal paused in washing her back and stared down at her. She looks like she wanted to ask him something causing him to set the cloth and soap on the shelf and wrapped his arms around her again. He felt her knees giving out causing him to lower the both to the walk in shower ground.

Leaning his back against the wall, Hannibal kept his arms around her as she curled up into his left side. Her head resting on his left shoulder now.

"Hannibal."

"Yes, Nayla?" Hannibal rests his chin on top of her head.

Nayla bit her bottom lip, debating if she should ask about his past and wondering why he was like this. The curiosity had won the debate in her mind.

"What made you be this? Why do this?"

Hannibal eyes shut and he relaxes his body against hers. The hot water from the shower head was still pounding on their body. Nuzzling his nose into her wet hair, Hannibal was now debating if he should explain his whole story to her or be a riddler. His eyes open up, his chin resting back on top of her head and his arms pulled her closer to him.

"When I was a young boy, I had a little sister named Mischa…"

And he told her of his past and what led up to him being who he was today.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter: **The Strong Thudding Sound

…**..**

…**.. The Next Morning: …..**

…**..**

Outside was dark as a storm rage around, rain pelting off the windows and wind swirling around outside. There was the occasional flash of lightning and a boom of thunder that sent a crack of echo across the sky.

A loud boom of thunder had jolted Nayla awake. Her eyes were staring at the window and seeing the white curtains lighten up from the lightning outside. Turning her head back into her warmth she was laying on, she froze as she stared at olive complexion bare chest. Her eyes went up to see a peaceful looking Hannibal sleeping.

Last night began to storm back into her mind, images of what happen, learning about Hannibal's past and what led up to him being a cannibalistic killer, and then after he just carry her to his king size bed and tucked her in.

Nayla felt her bare skin against his own making her to remember that they both went into bed without any clothes on and past right out.

Scanning his face, she just stared at how relax and peaceful he looks. Taking her eyes off him, she turns her head to stare towards the window and rest her head back on his left chest pec. A soft thudding made her to shut her eyes, adjust herself against his left side and rest her ear over the part of his chest where the thudding was louder.

Nayla shut her eyes and listen to the strong beats of his heart, knowing that this was what made him human and not a random dark figure. Hannibal had pulled her into his world now. There was no turning back as she couldn't risk her son's life or hers. Her left hand began to drag down his chest, feeling his chest hairs underneath her palm and fingers, and she ran her hand down to rest against his stomach.

"Do you always caress when someone is sleeping?"

Turning her head so that her chin was resting on his chest, Nayla stared up to see Hannibal staring down at her with half-lidded open eyes.

"No."

"Oh? What is it you are doing?"

"Listening." Nayla replied, turning her head back down to rest her ear against his chest again and listening to his heart once more. Hannibal's left arm came up and he ran his left hand through her hair.

A chiming sound echo through the house causing Hannibal to sit up and wrap his left arm around Nayla to bring her up with him. They both listen to the chiming sound.

"Oh that is my cellphone." Nayla said, kicking the black and grey sheets off them and about to run out of the bedroom, but quickly realized that she was completely naked.

"Umm." She covers her breasts with her left arm and covers her womanhood with her right hand. Hannibal chuckles while pointing to the connected on bathroom.

"Bathrobe is in there."

She ran off into the bathroom, grabbed his black with white outline bathrobe and threw it on. She ran out of the bathroom while tying it and ran down the hallway, down the stairs to the kitchen where her iPhone was on the kitchen counter.

Picking it up, there was a few text messages and phone calls from Draco. Opening up the text messages, she began to text her son back.

Upstairs, Hannibal slid out of bed and stretch out his body, exhaling as his muscles stretched and some of his joints made popping noises. Hannibal move to his dresser and pulled out sleeping pants and a plain white t-shirt, pulling the two items on before leaving the bedroom to go downstairs.

Entering the kitchen, Nayla set down her iPhone and turn to see Hannibal stepping into the kitchen.

"You're dressed and I'm naked."

"Technically you have something on." Hannibal stepped to her, pinching some of the bathrobe cloth and giving it a gentle tug. His eyes roam over her figure in his bathrobe.

"You know, this is a comfortable bathrobe. I think that I'm stealing it." Nayla said, wrapping her arms around herself while walking around the breakfast island to sit on a stool.

"Now, that I can't allow you to do." Hannibal moved to the fridge, pulling out a few things then turning to her.

"Do you like eggs?"

She bit her bottom lip and shook her head causing him to nod and turn back to the fridge.

"Have you ever had crepes?"

"Have I ever? My father would make those all the time." Nayla told him with a smile as he grabbed ingredients for it and grin at her.

"I assume that it was Draco that was texting you."

"Yes and he is coming over to check up on me. But also, he is working for you today."

"Ah, yes. I forgot that I got a late appointment. But also, I am going with him to his school to do some teaching."

"Teaching?"

Hannibal looked at her then looked down as he began mixing ingredients together to create a batter substance in the bowl.

"Yes."

"How long have you been a psychiatrist?"

"About three years." Hannibal answers, mixing the ingredients up then stopping to put a pan on the stove and turn the stove on. His eyes glance at her, seeing that she wanted to know more about him than what he has told her last night. Last night, he told her his story. Today, he wanted to know hers.

"Tell me about yourself, Nayla. How met your late husband and you having Draco?"

Nayla knew that he would want to learn about her story as he told her his last night.

"Well, I was born on the east coast and lived there for seven years before my father took me back overseas to his homeland."

"Which was?"

"I hope you weren't talking in your native tongue around Draco because he'll definitely understand what you were saying."

"Your father is Lithuanian?" Hannibal stopped himself from pouring the crepe batter into the pan and stared at her. She grins while resting her arms on the breakfast island countertop and laying her chin on top of her arms.

"Yes. We lived in his homeland until I was sixteen and then I moved back to the states to start college at seventeen. That is where I met Draco's father, Isaac. He was two years older than me and was performing at this banquet that going on. We ran into each other and it just hit off. I became pregnant with Draco at eighteen, had him at nineteen and kept going to school. Isaac parents helped out a lot. They stayed in the states to help out until I graduated and then they flew back to England."

"Your husband was a Duke." Hannibal stated, reading up on how Isaac was from a wealthy upper class family.

"Yes. He was. He just didn't want to be seen as that. Isaac and I brought the house that Draco and I are living in as a summer home. He was a music professor and sometimes doing performance, I was a baker that soon became well known. Everything was running smoothly until he was killed when Draco was nine years old. It felt like something shatter whatever walls were around me that kept my happiness safe." Nayla explained, shutting her eyes and trying not to show any emotions. Opening her eyes back up, she stared into Hannibal's eyes.

"And so, Draco and I continue to survive. My father would make trips out to see us before returning back home. Draco soon got a scholarship to John Hopkins and I decided to expand my bakery. Here I am."

"You never mention your mother."

"My mother took off when I was one. She couldn't handle the responsibility as a mother yet. My father was seventeen and she was sixteen at the time. She ran off back to Italy and continues to live her life." Nayla explained with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Your father's young."

"Indeed he is. He was the one to really teach manners to Draco." Nayla gently laughed underneath her breath, remembering how Draco would always get scowl for slouching over or sticking his tongue out at her father's back when he wasn't looking.

"And what about you?"

"Yes. My shins are like steel now because of the end of his cane tapping against them."

Hannibal chuckles as he remembers his grandfather would do the same thing to him. Taps on the side of the leg or on the behind. It wasn't whacks, just a good tap on the leg to straighten up the attitude.

"There was this one time when I was eight that I really wanted to get him mad. I was force into this ugly puffy dress, so I ran outside and ran to our horse barn and jumped into a mud puddle. I never saw his face turn so red, but then he started to laugh once I told him that the dress was hideous and I probably just made it pretty." Nayla told Hannibal, gently laughing at the memory. Hannibal chuckles too while glancing at her then down at the pan, focusing on the crepes cooking.

Hearing the doorbell ring, Hannibal watches Nayla get up to answer it, but stopped. She looked at Hannibal with an innocent smile before waving her right hand over her body to show that she wasn't in anyways dress to greet her son this morning.

"You're in a bathrobe."

"Fine. Wait until Draco sees." Nayla said, turning around and walking out of the kitchen to go answer the doorbell.

Hannibal grabbed a plate and slid the first crepe onto it. He heard laughing making him to look up to see a blushing Nayla and a laughing Draco.

"What's funny, Draco?"

"Nothing, nothing at all. So, did you two have an interesting night?"

"Draco!" Nayla slapped her son's arm causing him to hold his hands up then ran his hands over his hair and slicking it back, thanks to it being wet by the rainstorm outside. Hannibal shook his head at the young man while pouring more crepes batter into the hot pan.

"Sorry, sorry, had to get it off my chest." Draco raised his hands in the air saying.

"Sit down and stay awhile, Draco." Hannibal said, glancing up to see Draco take off his coat and turn to go back into the foyer to hang it up.

"Looking sharp today." Nayla said to Draco when he came back into the kitchen.

Draco glanced down at his outfit today, eyeing the black slacks, black dress shoes, a white half zip pull over sweater that was covering his white button up blue strip shirt. He looks back up and grins.

"Have to do a presentation today."

"Ah, I see." Nayla replied, turning around in the stool and looked at Hannibal.

"You know what I just notice…why is there a clear tarp over one of the glass doors? Did you two have a fight or after party?" Draco pointed out, sitting down in the stool beside his mother.

Both Hannibal and Nayla looked at one another then glance at the glass door that Hannibal was going to get replace soon.

"Well, you see, Hannibal was throwing hot water outside when the door slammed into the house. He forgot to put a stopper down so when the door swung open, thanks to him kicking it open, it slammed into his own house and shatter." Nayla calmly explained, reaching out as Hannibal was handing her plate over. He had drizzled some honey over it, but his eyes caught hers.

"Well that sucks." Draco said, fixing his cuffs and not seeing Hannibal and Nayla staring at one another with serious expression.

In Hannibal's mind, he couldn't believe how well Nayla just lied to her son. But also, how she made up a believable story in a matter of seconds.

Hannibal made a few more crepes, giving a plate to Draco before sitting himself down on the other side of Nayla at the breakfast island.

"Do you work today, mom?"

"Well, I'm going in for a few hours to bake a few things…is it possible to come watch you do your presentation or you teaching?" Nayla asked both men sitting on either side of her.

"I am in class, mom, so no."

"You can sit in on my class today, Nayla."

"Alright."

Draco sighed out and then groans upon thinking his mother sitting in class. Nayla dropped her head on her son's shoulder and had an innocent grin.

"Don't worry, sweetheart, I won't embarrass you."

…**..**

…**..5:25pm: …..**

…**..**

"Didn't your mother say that she was going to be here ten minutes before my class starts?" Hannibal turns to look at Draco, who was standing beside Hannibal with his hands in his pant pockets.

"Yes, she di—oh man." Draco mumbles, turning and mumbling about men asking his mother on dates.

"Why are you saying that?" Hannibal lowly asked. Draco simply jabbed his thumb behind him and Hannibal turn, glancing around students walking the hallways.

When an opening between students appeared, Hannibal could see male students checking out someone. Then he saw who that someone was.

Nayla was dressed in a charcoal grey color sweater dress that had a cowl neckline and a ribbed hem. It was long sleeve and the dress clung to her curves very well. She wore light color grey high heels. Her hair was down and at the moment was over her left shoulder in soft waves.

"I thought that you are not a fan of dresses?" Draco whispers to her.

"Why are you turning red? I think that I look good in this dress." Nayla said, running her hands over the dress and over her hips. Hannibal moved a bit on his feet and cleared his throat causing both Cerise to look at him.

"Sorry, something was in my throat. But Nayla you look good."

"Good?"

"Do you really want me to express what I'm thinking." Hannibal said, wanting to say this so he could get Draco to leave his mother and Hannibal to privacy. And it appeared to work as Draco made a face, shook his head and mumble about sitting in the back of the classroom. He left the two adults alone as he enters the classroom that was filling up with students.

"You look very beautiful and I might have to hide you from eyes." Hannibal said, narrowing his eyes at a few male students that were eyeing her. The two students gulped and ran off into the classrooms that they supposed to be in.

"I'll sit in the back and I'll try not to be distracting." Nayla told him with a smile.

"That'll be hard." Hannibal mumbles under his breath, leading her into the classroom with his hand against her lower back. He watched her sit in the back by herself and cross her right leg over her left, fixing her dress as she done so.

Hannibal walked down the lecture hall steps to the front of the classroom. He began the class and Nayla rest her right arm on the desk that pulls up and rest in front of her. She rests her right arm on it and rests her chin in her hand, watching Hannibal teach.

Her eyes searched the room, seeing how almost all students were paying attention with intense or blank expression. A few students were on their laptops and playing games or going on social sites. Her eyes found Draco, who was sitting a few rows in front of her and listening in on Hannibal.

Nayla found out that Hannibal was going to be teaching next year too for both fall and spring semester. She eyed her son, feeling like he was actually in this class and didn't mention about it.

Going back to listening and watching Hannibal, she notice how he would walk back and forth in front of the students and move his hands. This was to keep their attention on him. Next, he would call on a few students for their answers or he would ask a question and hope someone would be brave enough to answer.

"Now, what are types of impulse control disorders? Simple question and it was in the long reading that I had recommended last week." Hannibal said, glancing at his students with a raised eyebrow. He had assigned the reading as recommended, but to him that means you better have read it.

"Intermittent explosive disorder. Pyromania. Pathological gambling…" Nayla was lowly muttering, but she had spoken a bit too loud in the quiet lecture hall. Her hand slapped over her mouth and she stared down at the front of the classroom, seeing Hannibal eyeing her with a smirk.

'_He better not call on me. Don't think about it, Hannibal. Don't you even—"_ her thoughts were cut short as Hannibal stepped towards the stairs and stepped on the first step.

"Ms. Cerise, care to list off a few more."

Eyes were on her making her to sigh out and bite her tongue, but release it to answer him.

"Kleptomania, trichotillomania, and dermatillomania." She finishes off her list to which Hannibal nodded his head and turns his back to the students, making his way back to stand in front of everyone.

"A guest who isn't even in this class has answer my question. Anyone know what dermatillomania even is?" Hannibal asked, turning to stare at his students.

Draco was brave enough to raise his hand and answer Hannibal correctly to which Hannibal nodded at him. Hannibal knew that a few of the students read the recommended section. In his head, he was taking note to ask Nayla how she knew those psychological disorders and answer them as if she has been doing so forever.

Once class was dismissed, Hannibal casually strolled up the stairs to Nayla, who was given him an innocent look.

"I'm sorry that I have spoken out loud, professor." She said causing him to snort at the title she given him. He held his right arm out and Nayla stood up from the seat, straightening out her dress before looping her left arm through his.

"How did you know that answer?"

"I was studying psychology and sociology before I changed to doing culinary. I wanted to do something that I love instead of doing something that I will find boring to me. No offense."

"None taken." Hannibal replied, pausing in walking as Draco appeared before them.

"How did you—"

"I had studied psychology and sociology together before I changed to doing culinary." Nayla answer the same way as she did to Hannibal.

"Oh. Well, I got to go to practice now. See you later."

"Draco."

Draco turns and quickly caught his mother's keys.

"Mom, you need these."

"She is having dinner over my place tonight." Hannibal smoothly replied causing Draco to nod with a smirk, winking at them and then he walked off.

"How is he in your class?"

"Good."

"You don't treat him any different than your other students, do you?" Nayla asked Hannibal, walking beside him then pausing as he pulled out an umbrella from black leather laptop bag. They stepped outside and Hannibal open the umbrella up in his left hand while wrapping his right arm around her waist, holding her close to his side and out of the rain.

"No, I do not." Hannibal answers, nodding to a few professors that he recognized and some students that politely greeted him.

Getting to the parking lot, Hannibal opens the passenger door for her and grins as she slid right in. Hannibal moved around the car and got into the driver's seat, shaking the umbrella outside then closing it and pulling it into the car.

"So, what is for dinner?" She asked, turning to look at him and felt her eyebrows rising as he looked back at her with a mischievous smirk.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

**Reviews are nice****, ****Flames**** are not. Reviews are what keep the motivation going to continue stories. While Flames just, well, to be honest, suck. **

**Thank you and enjoy the story.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter: **Alpha

…**..**

…**.. Months Later: …..**

…**..**

Three months passed and the end of the semester has come. Draco had completed his first year as a freshman in college with an almost perfect GPA mark. Nayla's bakery business was doing excellent and was known to be the bakery to go to. As for Hannibal, his reputation as a psychiatrist was boosting up in the ranks and he was very well known, being recommended by many to go to. But as for Nayla and Hannibal, they decided to be a couple.

Nayla had question Hannibal about his ability to even love to which he replied that he would just have to learn and hopefully she would teach him how. Nayla gladly accepted the challenge he laid out for her.

However, there was the whole dark secret of Hannibal. Nayla was still getting used to that and a few times she excused herself from the kitchen when Hannibal was cooking. Hannibal would just casually continue cooking and ask if she was alright and needed him to do anything for her. Then there was the part of eating his cooking. Nayla had to suck it up and eat it because her son didn't know and he would eat it. She couldn't just tell her son to not eat the food because that would lead to her telling him about Hannibal. Then she didn't know what Hannibal would do to her or to her son if he was to know or something was accidently slipped out. Hence, she was lying to her son that the man he works for was actually a cannibalistic killer that killed those that were either performs rudeness or he did it out of some sort of retribution. Nayla had found out that he had murdered Ronald Brass because the night of the Valentine day dinner party he hosted, Ronald had said something very inappropriate about Nayla and Hannibal. Thus, Hannibal had taken out Ronald with a crossbow.

Entering Hannibal's house, Nayla was slowly peeling off her hoodie and placed it into the foyer closet. She sniffs the air, smelling spices wafting through the air and the soft music of Mozart was playing.

Stepping through the doorway of the kitchen, Nayla stared at Hannibal pulling a deep debt pan out of the oven and setting it the breakfast island.

"Something smells good." Nayla said, announcing her arrival. Hannibal glances at her with a grin while shutting the oven doors and pulling the oven mitts of his hands. Her eyes roamed over the beef roast in the pan, realizing that it wasn't human meat for once.

"Roast tonight for the students."

"Students?"

"I am having my soon to be graduates come over for dinner as a celebration for them graduating." Hannibal told her, eyeing her as she came around the breakfast island and standing beside him. Her eyes staring at the roast then looking up at him with a grin.

"Am I allowed to this dinner or no?"

"Of course you are. You're the life of the party." Hannibal said, wrapping his right arm around her waist and pulling her against his chest.

"Was that supposed to be sarcastic?"

"Nope."

"Uh huh." Nayla said, eyeing him with fake suspicion and Hannibal to roll his eyes, but chuckle when she bit his shoulder.

"Violent, aren't we?" Hannibal purred, bending his head down to peck her lips. Nayla grin at him as he pulled away. She moved out of his arms and she began walking towards the kitchen stairs.

"Where are you going?"

"Going to shower and change. I'm glad that I had left some clothes here. Unless, you don't want me attending this dinner party."

"Nayla." Hannibal stated.

"I'll make sure to wear something flashy."

"Nayla!"

She laughed while climbing up the stairs. Sometimes she loved to get Hannibal going or try to make him do things that he would normally never been seen doing or saying.

…**..**

…**.. Late Evening; 6:00pm: …..**

…**..**

When the seven senior students arrived, Hannibal had led them to the dining room to converse with one another. He served those that wanted wine and homemade beer before he went into the kitchen to bring a plate of appetizers—crostini with thyme sprinkle on roasted tomatoes that were on top of the sliced thin bread—out to start the evening.

Grabbing the dish, he turns but paused when Nayla finally came down from upstairs and rest her hands upon her hips.

"Too much, just right or should I go with a lace dress?" Nayla asked, waving her hands up and down her body.

Hannibal eyed Nayla in the dress she picked out to wear for tonight. It was a knee length dress with cap sleeves, V-neck and this stripes type texture look to it. It was a dark plum purple color which happens to match his suit tonight. Hannibal was wearing a black three piece tailor, but his vest was dark plum purple color and his tie was a purple and silver paisley tie.

"Just right. We match." Hannibal pointed out.

"I was aiming for that. But also, I was thinking that doing one of my lace dresses might get the male students to eye me too much."

"Indeed they would and we or rather I don't wish to see them eyeing you. It might end up chaotic." Hannibal told her, walking by with the plate of appetizers. Nayla smirked at his back before turning herself around to stare at the breakfast island where Hannibal was making the dinner plate dishes.

Nayla eyed the plates before glancing to the doorway where she hears footsteps entering the kitchen. Hannibal appeared and he made his way over to the dinner plates. He began to design the plates again.

Each plate had a generous thick slice of roast beef on top of raw spinach, potatoes and sprinkle of almonds. Hannibal used the juice from the roast pan to make the sauce and gently pour it over. The plate not only had meat, but greens too.

Stepping forwards, Nayla rested her palms against the cool surface of the dark marble breakfast island countertop. Hannibal was finishing up the last few plates.

"Do you mind assisting me in carrying these plates in?"

"Not at all." Nayla replied, grabbing two of the plate then having Hannibal gently place one more on either of her arms. Hannibal did the same to himself and the two of them walked with graceful steps out of the kitchen and towards the dining room where the students were patiently waiting by talking amongst themselves.

The students' faces seem to light up with excitement upon seeing Hannibal and Nayla stepping into the dining room with dinner.

Moving around one another with smooth stepping as if they were dancing, Hannibal and Nayla manage to put the plates in front of each student before they rest plates in their own dinner mat spot. Like the gentleman he was, Hannibal pulled out Nayla's chair and held her right hand as she sat down. He kissed the top of it causing the four female students to smile widely at the affection that Hannibal shows Nayla. Once Nayla was pushed in, Hannibal sat down at the head of the table; Nayla was to his left side. Before speaking, Hannibal eyed the plates in front of the students that were going to be graduating in a few days. A grin came upon his face and he picked up his wine glass to make a toast.

"Before we began, toast to you seven for having an adventurous four years of education in the psychiatry field. To tremendously accomplishing and accepting an educational path that isn't the easiest to learn and teach for your past four years. Now, I believe that most of you are going forth to graduate school and thus, I wish the best of luck. Kudos to the seven of you and for your hard work, I can now say bon appetite." Hannibal held his glass up, causing Nayla and the students to do the same. Nayla sipped her water before putting it down and picking up her silverware to begin eating. Though, she let her eyes glance over at Hannibal, who caught her eyes and winked at her.

Throughout dinner, the students talked amongst themselves, but also, would ask Hannibal about his experience in his practice building. One boy named Matthew had turn to look at Nayla with a grin.

"Isn't your son, Draco?"

"Yes, he is. Do you know him personally?"

"Yeah. I'm a baseball player. Athletes known one another pretty well and we were in a class together. I have to admit, he's quiet but when he speaks, heads up."

"Heads up?" Hannibal questions, lifting his wine glass to his lips.

"He's unbelievable. The way he explains, he turns the answer into a way that makes the confuse kids understand."

The students chuckle at that comment while Nayla nodded her head.

"That's Draco. He explains information in a way that is advance, yet at the same time in a way so that everyone can understand. I told him that if he wasn't going for Rheumatology major, he should become a professor." Nayla explained, keeping her eyes down on her plate as she was cutting into almost gone roast beef on her plate.

"Yeah, he would make a great teacher."

"He reminds me of someone that all of us know." Matthew picked up his tall glass filled with homemade beer and glanced at Hannibal with a smirk.

Hannibal eyebrows rose and Nayla looked at Hannibal with her eyebrows raised too.

"Draco reminds you of me? How so?" Hannibal looked at Matthew with slight narrow eyes of curiosity.

"I can't explain it, but how Draco presents himself, like his manners and the way he walks or speaks, it's just feels like I'm watching a younger version of you."

"I agree."

"Me too."

Hannibal glanced at all the seven students that he advised throughout their four years of schooling.

"I find that observation interesting. Now, I'm going to be watching Draco and Hannibal for now on, seeing how much they act alike." Nayla picked up her glass of water, taking a sip from it but looking at Matthew as he sat across from her.

Hannibal adjusted himself in his seat and went back to finishing up his plate, but the thought of Draco presenting himself like Hannibal was a very interesting topic to look upon.

…**..**

…**.. 9:43pm: …..**

…**..**

The clanking of clean dishes were being stacked up then put back into the cupboard for next time use. A chiming sound caused Hannibal to set down the folded kitchen towel and turn to breakfast island where his blackberry cellphone was.

"Who's texting you this late?"

"It's mail." Hannibal said, picking up his cellphone and opening the inbox up and reading what he received. He got a grin on his face that made Nayla to eye him suspiciously. Her eyeing must've been intense because Hannibal looked up to catch her narrowing eyes.

"Why so serious?"

"Nothing."

"Mmm, take next week off."

"What? Why?" Nayla turn to him with a look of confusion and wonderment. Hannibal set his cellphone down, lowly humming under his breath and turning back to putting away the silverware. Nayla glanced at his cellphone that was still lit up causing her to make her way over to it, walking on her tippy toes.

Hannibal shut his eyes as a small draft of air surrounds him and he could smell Nayla's scent coming closer to him. But also, he could feel her presence almost right behind him.

Whirling around, Hannibal grabbed her wrist before she could grab his cellphone.

"Looking at others messages without their permission is rude, Nayla."

"Then what are we going to do about that, doctor." Nayla honestly couldn't believe the words that just came right out of her mouth. It appears that Hannibal couldn't believe either as his head tilted a bit and he eyed her with a bit of surprise.

"What am I to do?"

There was this switch in Nayla that had suddenly appeared because she felt sharp and daring tonight. She felt Hannibal's grip on her wrist loosen for a second causing her to quickly draw her hand out of his grasps.

The pupils in Hannibal's eyes seem to dilate and when he bowed his head a bit, his eyes still on her; Nayla could see the hints of maroon showing in his amber hazel eyes. Seeing the red color, she knew that she stepped over the boundaries and entering Hannibal's alpha domain.

"You're trending into dangerous grounds, Nayla. Or are you doing so on purpose?" Hannibal stepped to her causing her to step back.

"Maybe." Nayla replied, stepping back but while doing so, pulling her feet out of her high heels. Hannibal kept his predatory eyes on her, stepping to her as she stepped back again.

"Are you fast like your son?"

"Maybe."

On the toes of her feet, Nayla felt herself slightly bounce then pivot on the balls of her feet and ran out of through the kitchen doorway. Hannibal sprinted right after her, chasing her through his home.

Thankful she didn't wear stockings, she didn't slide around the corner thanks to her bare feet tractions on the wood floors. For Hannibal, being in shoes still, he slid a bit around the corners and had to place his hands on the wall at times to keep him upright.

Nayla came to a dead end and so she went through the last door on her left. It was Hannibal's personal study room. Nayla quickly hid behind a plant that was behind the door when it opens up.

The door swung open and Hannibal pushed the door shut behind him while staring around the study. He moved towards the desk causing Nayla to slowly move out from behind the plant and reach for the door.

Hands latched onto her hips causing her to scream in being startle and she was pulled up against a solid broad chest. Warm breath was caressing the left side of her face before going up to her hair where his nose nuzzles into her dark mahogany brown hair. When the nuzzling had stop, she felt and heard him take a slow inhale of her scent.

"I got you." Hannibal growled into her ear, pushing his nose into the shell of her left ear before dragging her towards the fireplace area where he laid her down on the rug before it with a sly smirk.

Nayla was lying on her back; staring up at Hannibal and feeling him hover over her. His right knee wedge between her knees and his hands were resting on either side of her head. His left hand came down on her right wrist, holding it down as she tried to reach up to touch him.

"It appears that you are caught, Ms. Cerise. Stuck within a trap."

"Should I start gnawing away at my limbs to get out?"

"I can't image you doing that. To me, you're submitting." Hannibal bent down, running his lips up the side of her neck and towards her jawline.

"Gray wolf."

"Hm?" Hannibal lifted his head to stare into her eyes, wondering what she meant by that.

"You remind me of a gray wolf. Top predators, strictly seen as loners unless they join a pack. But there is the alpha. They run everything." Nayla explained, lifting her left hand up and touching his chest.

"They are slender yet built as a powerful predator to track down their prey." Her hand glided slowly over his chest, feeling his chest pecs flex a bit underneath her hand.

Hannibal eyes looked down at her hand then up at her, watching the way she compared him to one of the top predators in the world. The way she was talking was soft and held admiration for the animal, but also, him.

"Though, you have a great sense of smell while the gray wolf doesn't have top sense of smell like most hunting dogs. However, every other senses and intelligence are strong." Her fingertips came up to softly drag across his cheekbones and down the side of his face.

"And I can tell that you are highly territorial about what is yours." Nayla fingertips came across his bottom lip, tapping it with her pointer finger and a small grin came onto her lips.

Hannibal turn his head a bit to the side, the warmth of her left pointer finger was slid off his bottom lip and left a warm spot. His eyes shut then open to glance back at her with darken eyes.

Snatching her up into his arms, he sat up and his hands came to rest on her back when he felt her zipper. Forehead against forehead, staring into her eyes, Hannibal licked his bottom lip and had lean forwards to nip the top of her lip.

"You forgot one thing."

"What's that?" Nayla blinked slowly, wondering what else he had to say to her explanation of the type of predator she sees him as most of the time.

"Did you know that the alpha's female always is by his side, following his every move?" Hannibal pulled the rest of her dress zipper down and grabs the shoulders, pulling the dress down while smothering her lips with his.

…**..**

…**..11:39pm: …..**

…**..**

There was two fleece blankets tangle up and wrapped around two figures lying on the floor in front of the gas fireplace that was on. The fireplace was on low, giving a reasonable amount of heat in the slight chill study room.

Fingers were dragging across the plains of a solid broad chest in a tenderly manner. Nayla turn her head to rest her chin upon Hannibal's chest and at the same time, look up at him.

"Are you fine?" Hannibal asked her, feeling her shift a bit against his side.

"Yes. It has been a while."

He stared at her then lean his head back, staring at the ceiling while his left hand was resting against her lower back. His thumb was moving up and down on her lower part of her spine, the lumbar vertebrae and feeling the disks there.

"That makes two."

"BS."

The caressing on her back stopped and Nayla looked up at Hannibal as he stared at her with raised eyebrows for her reply. She bit her bottom lip and gave him a sheepish look before resting her head back on his chest.

"It's just…I'm not going to say it."

"Do so." Hannibal licked his bottom lip, wanting to hear what she had to say.

"Why? So I can boost your ego."

She felt the rumble in his chest then heard him lowly chuckling. Nayla turn herself over so her back was resting against his side. Hannibal turns himself and rested his head on his left arm while his right hand came to rest upon her hip.

"Is it rude to ask how many lovers you had?"

"I never had a lover. I, however, did sleep with one woman back in my college career."

"Are you serious? You're telling me that you only slept with one woman."

"Shocking to say, but I had a bit too much to drink. Then I found out she was adding vodka to my drink and I kept drinking."

"What happen afterwards?" Nayla turn her head to look at Hannibal over her shoulder. Hannibal moved closer to her, wrapping his right arm around her waist and putting his left arm underneath her head. His mouth rest against the side of her neck and shut his eyes.

"First time I have ever tried a dip recipe."

Her eyes snapped open when he told her the outcome of that woman. She stared at the fire, flicking brightly behind the glass. Hannibal couldn't see her blank expression as he just adjusted himself to get comfortable against her body.

"We should rest." Hannibal mumbles against her shoulder and giving a kiss on her shoulder. She only nodded while staring at the fire for a bit longer.

"Hannibal."

"Yes." His voice sounded groggily, signaling he was starting to pass out.

Knowing what he does and how he is, but not knowing what was fully going through his mind, Nayla was trying to figure out what was different about her or even Draco. There were people that associate with him and are still living, but usually those people didn't piss him off or just around to keep an image up.

"What makes me so special, Hannibal?" Sea foam green eyes stared up at the man with hints of maroon in his iris.

His arms were one of those features on his body that Nayla took note of just like his hands, accent and eyes. His arms were powerful and she felt his right arm give her a squeeze around her waist. He was staring down at her with slight narrow eyes.

"You don't stir that familiar hunger in me."

That made Nayla to stare back at the fire, seeing the gas fireplace was shutting off as it had been a on a timer. There was a breath of relief that she wanted to let out, but held it in.

The fireplace made a click sound and shut off. The room was shrouded in darkness.

"Hannibal."

"Hm?"

"Why did you tell me to take a week off next week?"

"We're going somewhere."

"Where?" Nayla asked, but not getting a response. She glances over her shoulder and saw Hannibal eyes were closed and he was breathing softly.

"Hannibal?"

A nip to her shoulder made her to lay back down and look forwards, relaxing her body. Curiosity of what he has plan for them next week was getting to her.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter: **Surprise Vacation

…**..**

…**.. Next Week: …..**

…**..**

"Is this for real?" Nayla asked, staring out at the beautiful scene before her then turning around to stare at a smirking Hannibal and Draco since Hannibal had Draco order the plane tickets and find them a place to stay.

She whirled back around, dropping her suitcase and walked forwards onto the sidewalk of Florence, Italy. Hannibal stepped forwards, picking up the handle of her suitcase and stepped up beside her.

"This is a dream."

"Nope." Hannibal told her, resting his right hand on her lower back and leading her towards a taxi that pulled up. Draco was right behind them, slinging his duffle bag over his shoulder and chuckling as his mother was still freaking out about them being in Florence, Italy for a vacation.

In the taxi, Nayla was almost plastered to the windows and just aweing over everything.

"It's beautiful." Nayla whispers, eyeing sculptures and the architectural work.

They soon came a stop and the three got out of the taxi. Hannibal paid them off and helped Draco gets their things out of the vehicle. Nayla was standing before a three story building near a river.

"Shall we?" Hannibal said, leading them into the place.

"It's a townhouse."

"Yes. I rented it out for us." Hannibal said, shutting the door behind them and walking forwards to stand beside Nayla. She was staring around then walked off to study more of the new surroundings. Hannibal chuckles and glances at Draco, staring at the young man standing there with his hands in his slack pockets.

"Let's go put these bags away, Dr—"Hannibal stop speaking as clicking sound was heard from the living room. Both Draco and Hannibal looked at one another then move towards the living room.

Hannibal became defensive and felt his muscles tense then relax. He enters the living room first and saw a man standing there with both his gloved hands resting on top of the ball shape cane.

"Grandpa?" Draco came around Hannibal saying with wide eyes.

Hannibal glanced at Draco then looked at the man standing there with a smirk. Hannibal watched the older man come forwards, barely usually the cane to help support him to walk. Therefore, Hannibal knew the cane was more of a showy asset to have.

But as the older man came closer, Hannibal knew this was Nayla's father, especially at how young he looks and he had the same sea foam color eyes as Nayla. The man stopped before them, smirking at Draco then slowly turns his sharp sea foam green eyes onto Hannibal. Upon staring into his eyes, Hannibal could see that this man seen many things in life thus far.

Nayla's father was a tall and built man. Stood about 6ft 2in and his body were slender, yet built. He had long black hair that was slick back. If his hair came out of its slick style, the end of his hand would almost brush his top lip. He had sharp and harden sea foam green eyes, not like Nayla's warm sea foam green eyes. Light tan skin and a noticeable but small horizontal scar across his left cheekbone.

"Hello, Draco." The man had a familiar accent like Hannibal but a bit heavier for using the language more than Hannibal ever does.

"Grandpa, this is, Dr. Hannibal Lecter. Dr. Lecter, this is my grandfather and mom father, Count Aldric Cerise." Draco introduced, glancing back and forth between the two men that held the dominate alpha vibe around them.

Both men reached out and shook hands, staring one another down. Draco moved a bit unsteadily on his face without realizing it. Draco stepped to his grandfather when he let go of Hannibal's hand.

"Long time no see, Grandpa. Are those greys that I'm starting to see in your hair because that finally means that you are getting up there in a—ARGH!" Draco was on his back before he even finishes the sentence.

Hannibal stepped back as Draco slammed to the ground on his back and let out a groan. Draco rolled to his side and rubs his back while his Aldric shook his head and place his cane back down. Hannibal had seen Aldric loop his cane around the back of Draco's legs and with great strength, swept Draco's legs out from underneath him.

"I still see that you like pestering me, Draco. And I'm not old to lay you out." Aldric said, tossing his cane up a bit, caught it in his land hand and rest it against his side.

"What was that bang in here? Is everyone alrig—dad?" Nayla stopped in the doorway, her eyes widening upon seeing her father.

"My beautiful Nayla." Aldric held his arms out saying with a grin.

Nayla smile and walked forwards, hugging her father as he hugged her back and laid a kiss on top of her head. When Nayla pulled back, she saw Draco getting up from the ground and Hannibal asking if he was alright.

"What happen? Draco, did you pick on your grandfather about his age again."

"Yep." Draco replied, rubbing his back then glaring at his grandfather. Aldric put his right hand on top of the cane and tap the top, eyeing Draco with a smirk.

"Well, at least he didn't use its true form." Nayla mumbles, stepping back and beside Hannibal. Draco tried to steal the cane from his grandfather, but was shoved into the couch causing Nayla to snort and shake her head.

"Does Draco always get aggressive to your father?"

"Yep. Ever since he was little, Draco would try to catch my dad off guard. Never really ends up well." Nayla replies to Hannibal, watching as Draco threw a pillow at Aldric then charged him. Aldric pulled the top of his cane off to show he was holding a handle to a sword.

"Mom, tell him that is cheating." Draco pointed out, stepping back away from his grandfather and his cane that held a secret sword in it.

"Dad, please put the sword away. I think we want to know how you are here. Unless you knew." Nayla turn to stare at Hannibal, who shook his head as he had no idea how Aldric got in.

"The spare key was hidden in the mailbox outside of the house. Draco here had email about finding a place to stay and I suggested here. I got information from the little one here." Aldric sheathed the thin and sharp sword back into his cane then look in between Hannibal and his daughter. He knew something was between the two.

"Oh."

"Yes. I'm not staying as I have to get back home for appointments." Aldric told them, resting both his hands on top of his cane. He made his way over to stand before Nayla and Hannibal, staring at Hannibal with a serious face.

"Nayla, Draco, I wish to talk in private with Dr. Lecter here."

"Dad."

"Nayla."

"Yes, dad. Come on, Draco. Let's go unpack." Nayla grabbed her son's hand and drag him out of the room, leaving the two dominate males staring each other down.

When Draco and she got upstairs, Nayla found the master bedroom that Hannibal and she would be staying in. Draco went to the guest bedroom that was located at the other end of the hallway. Nayla unpacked her things into the dresser and her toiletries in the connected on master bedroom. Once done, she left the bedroom and went in search for her son. Upon entering, Draco was sitting on the queen size bed and glance up at her, sensing her presence.

"What's up with the serious expression?"

"Do you think grandpa is going to say something wrong to, Hannibal? Or don't you fear for him, especially facing grandpa alone?" Draco questions while leaning his forearms on his thighs.

Nayla stared at him, wanting to tell him that Hannibal could handle himself against her father. Yes, her father was a strong man that no one should get on his bad side, but Draco didn't know the truth about Hannibal. How Hannibal was a cannibalistic killer, who kills for retribution and acts of rudeness. The way he carries himself tall and straight as he knew he was dominant and that he can easily pull the strings of people and control them like a puppet. No one realize that Hannibal was winding them up like a top and then letting them go to see how they fair in the end. He puts on the perfect, flawless gentleman role because no one expects worst of him. Everyone was jesters while he was the king, sitting on his throne and simply being entertain by his work. However, Nayla knew she was a different story. She saw through the tiny visible cracks of his mask. She was his exception to his ways. She was to be by him when he needs her to be. She was the one that is sitting beside him on the throne and watching his work with him.

"Both Hannibal and your grandfather are probably discussing about how Hannibal better be treating us right. Or they are simply having a 'who is the dominate one' pissing contest."

Her last part had caused Draco to laugh and shake his head at his mother's blunt but amusing words.

Nyla stared at her son, seeing how he was growing his hair out of the side shave style. She then began to think of what if her son was to find out about Hannibal. Would he freak out or would he do what she does and simply continue on living 'normally' as if Hannibal doesn't have this dark flaw.

"Penny for your thoughts, mom?"

"How about a quarter?"

"Eh, that's too expensive for me." He replied, stretching his arms over his head and them standing up. He dropped his arms on his sides and was staring at something or rather someone behind her.

Turning around, Nayla saw it was Hannibal and her father, Aldric.

"Are you two gentlemen finish?"

"Yes, we are. I came up here to say a see you later to Draco and you. I need to go catch a flight." Aldric told them, stepping forwards and holding his arms out.

Draco hugged him first then Nayla hugged her father. He held her longer, but put his mouth near her right ear.

"He's a good man, but I can tell by his eyes that he has face many things in life. Something dark is lurking in him. Some reason with you, you bring something unknown out of him that he is slowly grasping and understanding."

"You got this all about him within those few minutes?"

"That and Draco emails to me."

"Oh."

"I love you, dear. Take care and I will see Draco and you sooner than you think." Her father her while pulling away and out of their embrace.

"I love you too, dad." Nayla said, but wondering what he meant by that last part of his comment. She shook it off for now and walked with Hannibal and Draco to walk with her father to the front door.

Before Aldric got into the taxi, he stares Hannibal in the eyes.

"It was nice to talk in our native tongue."

"Yes, it was." Hannibal nodded his head once, string Aldric in the eyes.

Hannibal and Aldric stared one another down until Aldric stepped closer to Hannibal.

"I mean what I told you, doctor… now, I must go. Hopefully we can chat again. Take care and protect my grandson and daughter."

"Take care and I intend to do so." Hannibal replied, watching Aldric nod his head and got unto the taxi. As the taxi pulled away, Aldric waved to his family with a grin.

Once the taxi was out of sight, Hannibal turn to stare at Draco and Nayla standing in the front doorway. He stuff hid hands in his pant pockets and got a small grin on his lips.

"Shall we start off with exploring the city a bit tonight? Exploring shops?" Hannibal suggested to which Draco nodded his head in agreement and Nayla to send a warm grin in Hannibal direction.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

The streets were packed around the markets and shops, citizens going on about their business. The tourist can be easily pointed out, especially with their cameras and dress in clothes that wouldn't be seen around this area.

Hannibal, Nayla and Draco didn't appear as tourist as they were dress to flow with the theme of the city and they didn't look lost in these parts. That was all thanks to Hannibal as he has been to Florence before and he knows his way around.

Draco was carrying a few bags, one was his and the rest—three bags—was his mother's. She had gone shopping in one of the clothing stores. Now, Draco was stuck carrying the bags. Hannibal was carrying this brown bag in his left arm, which held food for him to cook tonight.

"Are we getting up early tomorrow to head to the beach then we are going to travel around a bit?" Draco asked, walking around a corner with Hannibal on his left and Nayla on his right.

"Yes." Hannibal replied, glancing at the young man the looking ahead.

Five minutes later they came back to their place where Draco offers to help Hannibal with cooking. That made Nayla to stare at her son with raised eyebrows.

"What?"

"What do you want, Draco?"

"Nothing." Draco replied, washing his hands while Hannibal was un-cuffing his sleeves and rolling them up. There was a smirk on Hannibal lips as he knew that it was rare for Draco to offer to help out cooking.

"Right." Nayla eyes narrow at him with suspicion before she left the kitchen and grab her bags with clothes. She went upstairs and she started to unpack the new clothes that she had gotten. A few shirts, pants, a swim suit, and a few dresses.

Nayla decided to wear a dress tomorrow over her bathing suit. She put those aside with shiny charcoal flat sandals then made her way back downstairs to lend a hand in cooking too.

For dinner they had this beef tenderloin with balsamic sauce with caramelized onions on top with fresh mix of greens on the side with daps on Italian dressing on top. Dinner was good and after that, they all headed to bed early to get ready for tomorrow.

…**..**

…**..Next Day: …..**

…**..**

"Two hours to get to this beach."

Hannibal glances up from a brochure he was reading to stare at Draco. He was sitting beside his mother on the train and his head was tilted back, eyes closed.

"And then we are traveling from there." Nayla said, glancing at the train attendant walking by and eyeing Hannibal and Draco.

"This woman keeps eyeing you two."

"We can't help that we are sexy."

"Draco!"

Hannibal shook his head with a grin and going back to reading the brochure. But whenever the train attendant went by, eyeing Draco and Hannibal, Hannibal was a bit turns on upon seeing Nayla glaring at the woman with jealously in her eyes. Seeing For some odd reason, Nayla getting territorial over him was one of those perks that got him hot under the collar.

"Not my type anyways." Draco mutters making Nayla to shake her head.

Nayla knew that her son had a few girlfriends over the years. He was a handsome young man and seems to only get handsomer as time goes on. She wasn't just saying that because he was her son. But she has been told by many. But some reason, Draco's relationship never last long. The longest was a year and a half before he dumps her because she was a bit too clingy. Nayla couldn't blame him; the girl had actually broken into their house one night and scared the shit out of Draco. Nayla never shot up and ran so fast to her son's room to see him hiding in his connected on bathroom and telling Nayla to get the crazy girl out of the house. That was a funny story to bring up every so often now.

"Look." Nayla slapped her son on the shoulder making him to sit up and look out the train window with his mother. They were pulling up to the station that was right near the beach that they were going to.

"Wow that is beautiful." Draco mumbles.

"Yes, Castiglioncello beach." Hannibal said, getting up and holding his hand out to Nayla. She grabbed his hand with a smile and he led her out in front of him first with Draco behind him.

Hannibal eyed Nayla from behind, seizing her up and taking in what she was wearing to the beach and their travels.

Nayla had a simple black tie-waist dress that had a deep V-neck, the dress reached just above her mid-thigh and the waist area clings around her curves. Her feet were cladded with charcoal color flat sandals. Hannibal could see the bikini top strings poking out from beneath her hair. Whatever bikini she had on was this dark teal color.

They exit the train and walk right to the beach.

The beach wasn't as pack in the morning, but there were people around. There was an area where there was a cliff and rocks then there was a sandy area. The water was giving up sparkles when the sun and the water seem to glow.

"You can see the bottom." Draco said, eyeing the radiant teal color water where you can see down into the coral reefs.

"Let's go. I can't wait to get in it." Nayla said, going to a section of the beach where no one was really around. She dropped her paper straw beach bag that was blue and white strips design on it, on the ground. Pushing the beach rope away from the top, she opens it up and then she stood up. Nayla began to strip out of beach dress. Dropping it into the bag, she adjusted her top then she put her hair up into a bun. Then kicking off her flat sandals.

"Alright, I'm ready." Nayla turn to face her son and Hannibal with her hands on her hips.

Hannibal eyed Nayla then glance around the beach, knowing that it was his turn to feel that drop of jealousy when men look at her. It was just one woman on the train that was eyeing Draco and him. Now, on the beach, where there was more than one person, Hannibal knew that Nayla was going to be eyed.

Nayla walked off towards the water, sporting dark teal color string bikini. The bottoms had strings to tie on either side of her hips and her top was a tie style too. Her body was slender and her muscles flex when she walked. The color of the bikini brought out her very light tan skin and her sea foam green eyes.

Draco pulled off his top, kicked off his sandals and ran towards his mother. He picked her up causing her to scream and threw her into the water while diving in after her.

Hannibal shook his head while turning and setting up their area before he even goes into the water. He knew that Nayla or Draco would drag him in. Once done, Hannibal turn to see Nayla jogging up to him.

"Come on."

"Nayla let me—"

"Hannibal." Nayla stepped up to him causing him to sigh and pull off his shirt then kick off his shoes, leaving him in his black swim trunks. Hannibal wrapped his right arm around her shoulders and held her close as they walked to the water.

When they were entering the water, Hannibal scooped Nayla up and threw her into the water. Hannibal grins as she came up and playfully glared at him, but then smirked. That got his eyebrows to come together but then he was shoved forwards into the water.

Laughter was what he heard when he came back up to get air. Hannibal pushed his hair out of his eyes to see Draco standing there with a dominate smirk.

"Draco."

"Uh oh, doctor getting mad…bring it."

Hannibal stood up and stepped to Draco, who tried to hook his leg behind Hannibal's and sweep his legs out from under him. Hannibal easily dodges it, reached out and put Draco into a headlock.

"Careful you two." Nayla said, swimming around then floating on her back, but eyeing the two boys horsing around. She wanted them to be careful, especially Draco, but she couldn't help but grin at the two. Hannibal was showing a side that no one would expect him to show.

"Come on!" Draco growled, trying to get himself free but Hannibal kept him in a headlock. That is when Draco pushed himself back and they both went underwater.

"Boys." Nayla mutters, watching them emerge from the water and lock hands, trying to over conquer the other. All Nayla could do was watch and shake her head.

…**..**

…**..Few Hours Later: …..**

…**..**

Biting into a tomato and basil bruschetta, Nayla was walking in between Hannibal and Draco, through Rome. They had gone to the famous landmarks, such as the Colosseum,—much to Nayla's delight—, Roman Forum, Trevi Fountain, St. Peter's Basilica, and the Pantheon building.

They had stopped at a small café after that where Nayla got the tomato and basil bruschetta to munch on while Hannibal got tea. Draco got himself a Panini and had finished it minutes ago.

"We should get a taxi; head back to the train station and then back to our place." Hannibal told them, glancing at Draco then at Nayla.

"And tonight we are going out."

"We?" Nayla stared at Hannibal then looked at her son to see a small smirk on his face.

"I'm going out and exploring while you two go do whatever." Draco told her.

Nayla stared back at Hannibal, wondering what he has plan out for them.

…**..**

…**..Nighttime; Florence: …..**

…**..**

Dress to impress, Nayla high heels clinked across the ground as her left arm was looped with Hannibal's right arm. Hannibal was dressed in a suit—the black suit pants, overcoat and dress shoes. However, he had a white button up long sleeve shirt underneath and left a few buttons undone on top. He was looking sharp yet causal tonight. As for Nayla, she was in a little black dress. The dress had a boat neckline, keyhole back, the sleeves stopped just above her elbows and there were slits in the arms—showing off parts of her biceps, short skirt, and a self-belt at the waist. Nude color heels were on her feet and her hair was pulled back in a neat high bun.

They soon came to a stop near a river where a gondola was sitting.

Nayla turn to Hannibal and eyed him with a sultry look.

"You, my dear doctor, are a hidden romantic."

Hannibal grins and led her to the long stretch boat to begin their romantic night in Florence, Italy.

After the gondola ride, Hannibal had his right arm wrapped around her waist and led her through the cobblestone streets of Florence. Softly whispering and pointing out sculptures or buildings that have history information about them. As they got back to their place, it was around one in the morning and they knew that Draco was most likely passed out.

Nayla had pulled her heels off before she made her way up the stairs. Hannibal checked over the place, locking it up then going upstairs to Nayla and his bedroom. But he paused in the doorway when Nayla shimmy her way out of her dress and was only left in dark blood red lacy bra and cheeky underwear set. She felt his eyes on her making her to glance over her shoulder at him with that sultry look.

Hannibal slowly and softly shut their bedroom door behind him, locking it with a flick of his fingers and then made his way over to her. For Hannibal, he believes that this place brought out a very seductive side of Nayla. And he wasn't complaining.

…**..**

…**..Days Later: …..**

…**..**

"Well, welcome back." Draco mumbles, pulling his sunglasses over his eyes and glancing behind him at his mother and Hannibal.

They were back in the states and back in Baltimore. They had a wonderful time in Florence, Italy and now they were back to business with their normal lives. Draco would be starting summer classes as he wanted to graduate a year earlier so that he can get right into graduate school. Hannibal would keep doing his thing as a psychiatrist and Nayla was working back at her bakery.

When they were making their way to Hannibal's vehicle in the airport parking lot, Draco made them all to stop and look at themselves in the mirrors.

"We have nice tans."

"I say. I look good." Nayla grinning while turning herself in a slow circle to eye herself.

Hannibal shakes his head at the two and continues to his vehicle with the two Cerise quickly trailing behind him.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

Hello everyone,

Been a day or two since the last update. I just wrote this chapter to get it out and get to the next few chapters of Hannibal and the two Cerise lives. These chapters are pre to the Hannibal TV Series. They don't know Will yet, but soon.

Also, if anyone wanted an image of what Draco and Nayla looks like, I was imaging Nayla as Evangeline Lilly a bit. And for Draco, Gaspard Ulliel—yes, I know that he played Hannibal in Hannibal Rising, but that makes everything more fun. And of course, Hannibal is obviously Mads.

So, enjoy reading, reviews are nice because I will update the next chapter right away, flames are a big no-no, and thank you for reading.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter: **Bead of Blood

…**..**

…**..Six Months Later: …..**

…**..**

The months seem to pass quickly and the new semester has begun. Draco was going to be a sophomore/junior. Once he finishes with the fall semester, he would be taking classes over winter break to become a junior. He was going to be finishing up a year earlier and not graduating with his original class year. On the side of all his busyness, he was still working alongside Hannibal.

Currently, Draco was flipping through one of his medical books and taking notes. Meanwhile, Dr. Hannibal Lecter was currently in his office with his last patient of the day. Their session for an hour and half. Draco picked up his iPhone and saw a message from his mother about not being able to swing by and visit because she just got an unexpected appointment about making a sweet sixteen birthday cake. He immediately texts her back that it was okay. He then locks his cellphone and set it aside his textbook.

Turning back to his notebook and textbook, Draco picked up his fountain pen and went to press the tip to the paper when there was a thud from behind the door to Hannibal's office. Draco glance up and stared at the door, staying frozen in his spot and closely listening to see if he would hear anything else. Hearing nothing for a good minute, Draco looks back down at his notes and presses his pen down on the line paper again to make a bullet note to then begin to put information beside it.

As Draco was doing so, a louder thud then something shattering in Hannibal's office had instantly causes Draco to drop his pen and stood up. He slipped off his zip up hoodie that he was wearing, tossing it onto his chair and then he moves towards the dark cherry woods door that led into Hannibal's office.

"Dr. Lecter? Is everything alright?" Draco gently rapped his fist against the wood door, not caring if he might be interrupting the session. He didn't know if Hannibal or the patient had dropped something or there might be actual conflict happening inside.

Not hearing anyone coming towards the door, Draco went to crack open the door to peek in but there was some form of blockade against the door. Draco put his right shoulder into it and tried to jar it open enough for him to slip through but it wasn't working. He let go of the doorknob and stares at the door before getting the idea of going to the other door where the patients have a private area to leave out of. Quickly, Draco ran out the front door and ran around the side of the practice building and up the stone steps to the exit door. Opening the door up, he ran right up to the door the patient come out of and he tried his luck with opening this door but it was locked.

"Dammit!" Draco shouted, stepping away and pacing a bit in a circle. Hearing another smash, Draco moves up against the door, turn his head and put his left ear against the cool glossy door surface.

"Dra-Dr—"Hannibal voice was being muffle out but Draco could tell that Hannibal was calling for him. Pushing away from the door, Draco stared at it, breath in then out before he went charging forwards.

He slammed his body into it and there was a low tone crack that was heard. Stepping back again, Draco stares at the door and saw that his body force had caused the door to crack down the middle.

"Again." Draco told himself before running forwards and slamming his body up against the door again. Another crack had appeared causing Draco to stare at the light color wood crack showing from underneath the dark cherry wood door. Draco stepped back then ran forwards, threw his right leg out and slams his right foot above the door knob. With working out all the time as a track runner, his power and his momentum cause the door to finally gave in and burst open. Some pieces of wood from the door flew forwards and skid across the wood floor of the office.

Stepping in, Draco eyes went to the large patient choking Hannibal in front of his desk with the desk lamp cord. Draco sprinted forwards and tackles the large patient off of Hannibal.

They both flew off Hannibal and slam in front of one of the pillars that holds up the library balcony above. Draco was shoved off to the side causing him to roll away and quickly got up into a crouch position, ready for the next attack.

Hannibal back was resting against the front of his desk, holding his throat with his right hand and he was trying to get air back into his body. He was almost to the point of passing out into the unconscious state, but thankfully Draco had appeared. Before the patient—Louis Mellows—attacked, Hannibal and he was having a calm conversation that was slowly turning ugly then vicious. There Louis had admitted that he was obsessed with Hannibal and wanted to know everything about the doctor. He would follow Hannibal, watch him and see his daily routines. Until one night, Louis had follow Hannibal invisibly into the lion's den and watch Hannibal commit a murder then removing organs from the victim's body. After that night, Louis decided to get rid of Hannibal because to Louis, Hannibal was obviously a killer, but he was now 'spoil and ruin' to be Louis obsessive figure to observe and follow anymore.

Now, Hannibal had faced against Louis, getting a few shots in Louis ribcage and face, but Louis was a big man in weight wise compared to Hannibal's slender, built physique.

Rubbing his throat, Hannibal turns his head to the left and watches as Draco was dodging swings after swings from Louis with fluent precision of foot movement. Hannibal put his left hand behind him and drags it up the front of his desk and grabs the ledge. A low grunt escapes his throat as he gradually pulls himself up to leaning his left hip against the front of the desk. His breathing was slowly but surely coming back to normal, but he could still feel the phantom pressure of Louis meaty hand on his neck.

Draco grunted as he got a left swing to his stomach then he was punch across the face causing him to stagger a bit to the side. He fell against the wall near the door that leads out to the waiting room.

Feeling warm liquid trickle down the right side of his chin, Draco knew his top or bottom lip was split. Or maybe his gums were bleeding, but that didn't matter at the moment, especially when a two hundred plus pound man was bounding towards him. Draco move forwards then ducks underneath Louis swing. With Louis weight and the power behind his swing, his momentum has carried him forwards that he had to put his hands up to stop himself from running into the wall.

"Dra—co." Hannibal croaked out, even though his breathing was returning to normal, his voice box was still recovering from the pressure that was on it earlier. Draco glances at Hannibal, watching the doctor lift his gold letter opener up off the desk and then slides it over to Draco. Draco grabbed the handle, stared at the sharpness of the letter opener then looks up at the doctor with slight questionable yet bewilderment eyes. Draco knew that the doctor wanted Draco to seriously wound Louis, but Draco has never injured someone like this before. Yes, he had gotten into two fights in secondary school before, but never has he used a lethal weapon or moves to injure or take someone out.

Turning back around, Draco duck underneath Louis hands from grabbing him. He quickly moves around the large man on the balls of his feet. He took a few steps back and his right hand was beginning to tighten on the letter opener handle.

"Come on, you little bitch. Going to use that or what?" Louis taunted, turning around to face Draco while reaching into his pant pocket. He pulled out a large pocket knife causing Draco to go a bit wide eyes, knowing that this had just gotten way over the top and now it was survival.

'_Self-defense. It's self-defense.' _Draco was telling himself in his head as he kept squeezing the handle of the letter opener. Hannibal bent down, grabbing the desk lamp and threw it at Louis to which Louis duck then growl, going after Hannibal.

"DRACO!" Hannibal snapped, backing away from Louis, who was swiping at him with the pocket knife.

Draco was fighting his moral sense inside his head with the demons that began to appear, coming out of the darkness and emerging with these wide sinister smiles.

Glancing away from Draco and back at Louis, Hannibal growls as he was swipe across his left arm. Now, he had his right hand clamp over his left bicep to put pressure on the wound to stop the blood from gushing out like water pouring out of a faucet.

His name was being shouted by Hannibal and now seeing Hannibal get hurt had made Draco to turn the letter opener in his hand so that he was gripping the tip of the blade.

"Hey, jolly green giant!" Draco exclaimed, stepping forwards.

"What did you call me, you little bit—AHHH MY EYE!" Louis screamed in pain, dropping the pocket knife to reach up to his left eye that had the letter opener through it. He was now staggering away from Hannibal.

Hannibal moved forwards, picking up the pocket knife and heading right towards Louis, who was now back against the wall in the corner of the front of the office. Hannibal kicked Louis knees out causing the large man to fall down to his knees and was still trying to swipe at Hannibal, but weakly now.

Draco stood back, watching as Hannibal expression change from one of pain ridden face and frustration to pure merciless. This wasn't the doctor that was the gentleman and respectable manners that everyone sees him as. This was the dark flaw that Draco had suspected from the beginning upon meeting and working for Dr. Hannibal Lecter. Now, all he could do was watch in this tunnel vision sight as Hannibal slice off Louis cheeks with Louis pocket knife. Then Hannibal slams the pocket knife through the fourth lumbar down of the ribcage, through Louis back and then stepping away. Around the pocket knife, blood was staining Louis light green shirt and pooling down his back, to the office wood floors.

The merciless expression, the flawless slices thanks to past medical surgeon experiences, and precision, Draco was figuring out that Dr. Hannibal Lecter had done this before, many, many times.

When Louis wasn't moving anymore, dark ruby red puddle of blood was pooling underneath Louis body, and Draco knew that Louis was gone thanks to the ruthless Hannibal. Draco's turquoise eyes stared at the puddle of blood that was slowly creeping across the wood floor as it was draining from the wounds, especially the one through the back and in-between the rib cage area. The blood kept expanding out and it didn't seem to be stopping any time soon.

A blood cover hand came to land on Draco's left shoulder causing the eighteen year old to jerk out of his daze state and turn his head to look to his left. His eyes came upon the hand coated in Louis blood first before traveling up to stare into Hannibal's darken amber hazel eyes with hints of maroon in them that his mother, Nayla, always points out and adores.

"Does my mom know about you?" It was the first question that has popped up in his head to ask Hannibal. The question had most likely appeared because his mother was dating the doctor for a good year and they were always together.

"She knows. She knew for a while." Hannibal responses, keeping his left hand upon Draco's shoulder and not letting go until he knew that Draco wouldn't do anything reckless to endanger either of them.

Bowing his head, his bangs brush past his top eyelids. Draco stared down at his black dress shoes then at his right hand where he had nicked the tips of his fingers from releasing the gold letter opener into Louis right eye to stop Louis from killing Hannibal. There was blood creeping out of one of the small cuts that was located on the tip of his right pointer fingertip.

"Do you love her?" Draco lowly asks next.

"Your mother has been teaching me the way to love as I have never had to love anyone since I was young boy. Right now, I feel protectiveness over her and affection towards her." Hannibal glances at Draco, noting the young man was staring down at his right hand fingertips where a small bead of blood was forming into a teardrop on his right pointer fingertip.

The metallic smell of blood seems to be the conquering smell of the room now.

"You're close to fully loving her."

"And with that comment, it would appear so." Hannibal replies, giving Draco's left shoulder a squeeze. A squeeze that was strong but not one to bruise his skin. In a way, it was to show who the boss was and not to do anything to upset the boss.

"Do you know the boundaries you have stepped over and also, have witness, Draco?"

"Yes."

"Good. Let's clean up the mess then and get this smell out of my office. Thankfully Mr. Louis Mellows was my last patient of the day. After that, we'll freshen up. We don't need your mother to see us like this, now do we?" Hannibal told Draco, giving Draco a charming smile before patting his shoulder, turning and walking over to Louis body to get rid of it.

Watching Hannibal acting casual and not affect by any of this, Draco definitely knew that Hannibal has done this many times and for a while too. Looking back down at his right hand, the bead of blood was about to run down the length of his right pointer finger.

Lifting his right hand up in front of his face, Draco stares at the ketchup color teardrop of blood, turning his hand that way and this way before bringing his hand close to his face. His lips had slowly wrapped around his right pointer finger and he sucks away the bead of blood away, and then licking his wound to stop any more blood from seeping out.

And not knowing that across the room, Hannibal was watching with an enthusiastic smile and darken mischievous eyes.

* * *

**Has anyone watch the sneak peek trailer for season two of Hannibal!? I have watched it a few times already. All I got to say is this month better go by quick because I am too anxious for this new season!**

**Anyways, here is another chapter where it is all about Draco finally finding out about Hannibal (but not Hannibal's cannibalism ways...yet)!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything about the Hannibal Series. **

**I do own Nayla and Draco though.**

**Thanks and review! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter: **Catfight

…**..**

…**..Next Morning: …..**

…**..**

The drive over to Hannibal's house at seven in the morning had seemed to take forever, especially when Nayla wasn't a morning person. She had forgotten her sketch book over at Hannibal house and she needs it for today to be able to show the customers the designs for the wedding cake that they requested. She knew that her son was most likely over at the house because Hannibal and he would have breakfast before going to Hannibal's practice building.

Pulling up the driveway, she parked behind Hannibal's charcoal grey BMW 750li. Getting out, Nayla walked right towards the front door and let herself in as Draco texted her earlier to tell her that she could come right in.

Hearing plates clanking in the kitchen and the sink running, Nayla made her way into that direction. Entering the kitchen, Nayla's eyes came upon Hannibal washing the dishes and Draco putting them away, showing that they had finish breakfast.

"Boys, good morning." Nayla greeted, making her way to her son and running her hand through his long hair then stepping over to Hannibal. They greeted one another with a peck on the lips.

Pulling away from Hannibal, Nayla took note that Hannibal was wearing a dark maroon red half-zip sweater over his suit already. He had the zipper up all the way causing her eyes to narrow a bit as she knew that Hannibal never did that.

"Why do you have this all the way up? Are you trying to pinch your skin with the zipper?" Nayla reached out causing Hannibal to tense a bit then shut his eyes as she unzip the half-zip a bit, showing his neck.

"There that is—what is that!?" Nayla unzipped it all the way, exclaiming and stepping back to stare at Hannibal's bruised neck. He stared at her and went to open his mouth to explain, but Draco stepped up to her and rests his right hand on her shoulder.

"Mom, we were attack yesterday."

"You were—Oh my…look at the side of your face, honey." Nayla motherly side coming out full force as she step up to her son and gently ran her fingertips over the right side of his face. He had a slight bruise on his high cheekbone and a slight fat bottom lip. She hadn't seen him yesterday as she worked late and when she gotten home, he was already sleeping.

"And I know the truth about Hannibal."

That got her to pull her hand away from her son's face as if she was just burn by him. Her eyes slightly widen and she searches her son's serious expression. Her eyes shot over to Hannibal, who was looking away at the moment and calmly folding up a kitchen towel that they had been using to dry the dishes with.

Nayla was speechless and she couldn't figure out what to say to her son at this moment. She was thinking of what her son knew about Hannibal and did he know everything about Hannibal. That Hannibal would not only be label as a serial killer, but a cannibal too.

Draco could see that his mother was speechless and she couldn't figure out what to say to him. He stepped up to her and gave her a small grin.

"I-I didn't know or should have told—"

"I understand." Draco lowly whispers to her, pulling her into a hug to show her that he wasn't mad about her decision to hide Hannibal's secret. Nayla head rest on Draco's right shoulder, but her eyes went up to Hannibal and saw he was watching.

Pulling away, Draco mumble about going to the bathroom before they go and left his mother and Hannibal alone in the kitchen. Immediately, Nayla went up to Hannibal and reached out, touching his tender neck causing him to flinch a bit.

"What happen to the one that did this to you and also, hurt Draco?"

"Gone. It is how Draco found out about my killings. However, he doesn't know about the other interesting fact that you know about." Hannibal points this out, not wanting her to accidently blurt out to Draco that Hannibal was a cannibal too.

"Oh, alright." Nayla replies, bowing her head, but it was lift back up by Hannibal putting a few of his fingers underneath his chin. She shut her eyes as he pecks her lips again then he steps away.

"Your sketch book. I must say, you can draw." Hannibal walked over to the steel table in his kitchen and grabs the sketch book with a few pencils. He turns to her, holding her sketch book and pencils to her with a small grin.

"Being nosey, Hannibal? Curiosity kills the cat." Nayla playfully scowl him, gently taking the black hard cover sketch book from him.

"Thankfully, I'm not a cat." Hannibal smartly replies causing her to shake her head at him.

"I need to get going." Nayla said, turning to leave but Hannibal pulled her back to give her another kiss. Just as he was doing so, Draco had entered the room and shook his head at the two older adults.

Draco was still trying to grasp the fact about Hannibal's killing, but also, how his mother was staying with a man like Hannibal. Yes, Hannibal had all the pluses in a good looking and respectful man, but if everyone knew about his killings then those pluses would turn into negatives very quickly.

"Oh come on. Kid in the room."

Hannibal and Nayla pulled away from one another to look at Draco, who slaps his hands over his eyes and shaking his head.

"A kid?"

"Compared to you two, I would be considered as a kid." Draco pointed out with a charming and innocent smile.

Nayla's mouth drop and she looked up at Hannibal, seeing his blonde color eyebrows rose up at Draco comments. He took his eyes off the young man and look at Nayla with his eyebrows still rise.

"Did he just indicate that we are old, Hannibal?"

"I think that he did, dear." Hannibal replies, looking at Draco with her. Nayla threw one of her sketching pencils at her son causing him to smack it out of the air while snickering.

"You're a brat. I'm off to a long day of decorating. Boys, be good." Nayla pointed out, picking up the pencil from the floor then walk out of the kitchen. Both Draco and Hannibal stood back and watched her go.

…**..**

…**..Late Evening; 8:23pm: …..**

…**..**

Having gone out with Hannibal for a year, her basically sleeping at his home a lot, and knowing the truth about him, Hannibal had given Nayla a key to his home. She entered his home with a breath of relief of finally being home from a long day of work. A hot bubble bath was calling her name, but first she had to take out the prep roast from the fridge and put it into the oven. Hannibal had called her an hour ago, telling her that he had prepared the roast and all she had to do was put it into the oven when she got home.

Nayla dropped her backpack and keys near the kitchen staircase that led upstairs. She walked over to the stainless steel double door fridge and opens the fridge side, not the freezer side. Pulling out the deep pan by two hands, she kicked the stainless steel fridge door close before turning around to set the pan down on the stainless steel prep table. She pulled the saran wrap off the top then she picked the pan up again, bringing it over to the oven. Setting the pan down on the counter, she turn to one of the two stainless oven built in the wall and turn one on, typing in the temperature that Hannibal instruct her to put it on. Now, that the oven was set, she had to wait for it to preheat before putting the roast in.

Nayla made her way over to the stairs to pick up her bag and keys when the doorbell rang.

"That's odd." She whispers, dropping her things again and making her way to the front door. She slowly opens the door and her eyebrows rose at the sight before her.

"Hi, um, do you need something?" Nayla gently asked staring at this tall, thin, dirty blonde hair woman with sharp brown eyes and a matching sharp nose to go with it. Nayla eyes narrow a bit as the woman seems familiar to her.

"Yes, I'm Mckayla Waters. Is my dear Hannibal home?"

"You're dear Hannibal? And no he isn't." Nayla replied, coldness coming into her tone of voice as jealousy was starting to bubble up inside her.

"Then I'll wait."

"No, I don't—hey!" Nayla was shoved aside very rudely as the woman let herself into the house. Nayla slammed the door and storm after the woman, who was making her way around the house and looking around for Hannibal as if Nayla's early answer was a lie to her.

"Listen, I don't…" Nayla slowly stop talking as the woman walked into the kitchen with these smalls steps in her high heels that were too high for her to walk in. Seeing the woman's walk, Nayla now knew why this woman was familiar.

Every time Nayla and Hannibal went out to one of those posh operas or orchestra, this woman was always around at the after gatherings. The woman would either hang around the group or be at a reasonable distance near them. Now, Nayla was getting flashbacks, remembering this woman and not believing that she hadn't consulted this woman before because she had eyed Hannibal in a lustful way many times in front of Nayla.

One good thing about this, Nayla knew that Hannibal didn't exactly know this woman. He had sense and seen her around to the point that he whisper to Nayla that the woman that couldn't walk in the too high of high heels, was heading there way.

"Listen, you should leave."

"I think that I'm staying. How about you leave?" This woman, Mckayla Waters, made a shooing gesture at Nayla while standing near the kitchen sink. She eyed Nayla up and down in a slow motion then scoff, rolling her eyes and shaking her head. This made Nayla to slowly pull her jacket off and toss it near her backpack and keys. Underneath she was wearing a black and white striped shirt, black skinny jeans and black riding boots.

"Fat chance. I'm Hannibal's girlfriend. You know, someone who is romantically involved and well, we have been going out for a year now." Nayla pointed out with a fake smile to which Mckayla glared at Nayla with such hatred that Nayla had actually found it very amusing.

"_What is up with Hannibal having people so obsessed with him?" _Nayla thought and making a mental note to have a chat with Hannibal about his methods of manipulating people and not to have them worship the ground he walks on. Because the obsessiveness was becoming crazier and crazier by the days.

"Well that can be change."

Nayla let out a 'ha', shaking her head and getting a amuse smile across her lips. She couldn't help but be amuse at how much this woman thought that she could have Hannibal with a click of her fingers.

"You know what, I'm going to call Hannibal right now and tell him the situation because you are too much for me. You're way to psycho obsessive for me." Nayla waved her right hand about while making her way over to the kitchen phone. She dial Hannibal's office number, knowing that he must be cleaning up and packing since his last session had ended a few minutes ago.

"_Good evening, dear."_ Hannibal smooth accent came across the phone, paper ruffling in the background and desk draws being shut.

"Yeah, good evening to you, Hannibal. So, we got a situation."

"_What's that?" _Nayla could hear Hannibal stop whatever he was doing when he asked her this question.

"Well…" Nayla glance over her shoulder to stare at Mckayla standing there and taking her earrings out then taking off her bracelets with a piss off expression. This made Nayla to know that this woman was seriously going to fight for Hannibal and try to have Hannibal by taking out Nayla.

"Sorry for my language, but you have a psychotic fan-bitch in your house and she is coming at me right now. See you in a few." Nayla threw the kitchen phone down and caught both of Mckayla's hands from coming around her neck.

"You know it's rude to interrupt a phone call, especially me talking to my LOVER!" Nayla shouted before head butting the bitch.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

Hannibal stuff whatever else into his messenger bag before leaving his office and shutting off the lights on the way out. He dug into his coat pocket, pulling out his keys and locking up the practice building before jogging over to his vehicle.

He had to rush home before Nayla gets hurt.

Or worst…

She would mess up this 'psychotic-bitch' as she so innocently told him over the phone. Not that he would mind Nayla doing so to this woman.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

Sliding across the counter, a few jars tipped over sending flour and sugar to scatter across the dark marble countertops. Nayla quickly rolled off the counter before Mckayla could deliver a sharp elbow to her solar plexus area.

Nayla shot her foot back behind her, her boot connecting with Mckayla in the side and sending the crazy woman staggering back. Turning around, Nayla pushed some loose strands from her ponytail out of her face and she glared hard at Mckayla panting across the room.

"Come on." Nayla made a 'come hither' gesture causing Mckayla to scream like a banshee then came charging forwards. Nayla moved to the side, but shoved her hands into Mckayla's back, sending her flying into the counter. Nayla stared at the back of Mckayla with narrow cautious eyes. Until she had to duck and dodge as Mckayla began to throw the set of chef knives at her.

Only a nick across her right bicep was the outcome of the five chef knives that were in the knife rack and toss at her. Nayla stepped a few steps back then ran forwards at Mckayla with a warrior's type yell. Tackling the blonde woman around the midriff, they slam to the ground and began to roll about, grabbing hair and pulling. They rolled around, bumping into the counters, screaming and grunting as they deliver scratches, slaps and hair pulling.

Nayla was on her back and was doing a half job of blocking a few punches across her face and sides. She manages to cover her face more than anything. Now, being fed up with the woman on top of her and punching her, Nayla threw her right fist out and clocked Mckayla across her chin making her to fall off Nayla.

Dragging herself back then standing up, Nayla ran forwards and kicked her foot out, connecting her right boot foot into Mckayla's side. She went to do it again but Mckayla had moved out of the way and crab walk backwards from Nayla.

Seeing the woman pulling herself away, Nayla stormed right after her with darken eyes and clench teeth.

"You come into the home, demanding a man that isn't yours, rude to me, and now you are fighting me…you have made the worst mistake of your life, do you know that." Nayla lowly explains, loud enough for Mckayla to hear and to get goose bumps by the way Nayla spoken in a low, cold tone.

"He would want a woman that has class, beautiful and not some baker." Mckayla stood up, yelling and mostly defending herself. Nayla couldn't help but let out a few chuckles and shaking her head.

"Well guess what Mckayla…" Nayla bent down, picking up a chef knife and keeping it on her right side. Her darken sea foam green eyes were predatory looking like a panther.

"What?"

"He. Is. Mine." Nayla growled before pulling the knife back and letting it fly forwards.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

Hannibal had heard the screeching of one woman and the growling of Nayla. He knew the levels of Nayla's voice very well. Hannibal made his way towards his kitchen and pause a few feet back from the doorway, seeing a dirty blonde hair woman. The woman's hair was all messed up with hair sticking up here and there, makeup all mess up, her dress ruffle up, too much perfume was wafting through the air, and she had this disgust look on her face. There was blood dripping from her mouth, her nose, a cut above her left eyebrow and punch or slap marks appearing on her pale skin.

Seeing the woman all mess up and knowing that Nayla was the cause of it, Hannibal was proud of his woman. He also recognizes the woman as the woman that is always eyeing him at the operas or orchestras that Nayla and he go to. But he mostly remembers her for the way she walks in high heels that are way too high for her. The way she tries to flaunt around and trying to impress everyone with talking about her vacations to various places or her shopping sprees. Definitely someone that Hannibal would instantly be sick and tire of and they would meet his scalpel within seconds.

"He would want a woman that has class, beautiful and not some baker." The woman shouted at Nayla with a sneer that Hannibal hope that Nayla would wipe off her face. Her comment made Hannibal's left eye to twitch a bit as he didn't find this woman appealing at all.

Neither woman knew he was standing close by, listening and watching the scene unfold.

"Well guess what Mckayla…" Nayla strong and cold tone voice was heard causing Hannibal to visibly shiver with delight. The way she spoken ignited a desirable flame inside Hannibal for her. Her voice was cold and hard, nothing but seriousness and no playing around. She was all business and he knew she was in full attack mode.

"What?" The woman, Mckayla replies while stepping a bit towards the wood butcher block table where another butcher block was presently resting on top of.

"He. Is. Mine." Nayla growled.

Hannibal stepped forwards, but stopped as Mckayla grabbed the butcher block on top of the butcher block table and held it up with closed eyes. A chef knife was now stuck a quarter through the thin butcher block, the tip was inches away from Mckayla's nose.

Hannibal stepped into the doorway, but watched as Nayla came sprinting forwards and threw Mckayla into the wall beside the fridge. Before Nayla could move, Mckayla took notice of Hannibal.

"Hannibal! Oh, please stop this animal of a woman!" Mckayla screamed, pointing at Nayla, who glance back to see Hannibal was there.

"Good evening, honey. I hope you had a pleasant day today. As you see mine has been a bit hectic if you must know." Nayla calmly said, staring away from Hannibal and eyeing Mckayla, watching the woman slowly step in the direction of Hannibal.

"I can see that." Hannibal replies, tucking his hands in his suit pant pockets and rocking on the heels of his feet. His eyes glancing in between the two women that had been fighting in his kitchen.

"She has no class and she has attack me like an animal. Help me, doctor." Mckayla step into his direction again with a slight pouty face. Hannibal's eyebrow rose at how much this woman was trying to suck up to him. To him, it was very sickening and he wanted it to end now.

"Take another step to my man, see what happens."

"Yours?" Hannibal looked at Nayla, softly asking with a tilt of his head and a smirk. He enjoyed the way that Nayla told Mckayla that he was hers. Nayla showed off that she was his woman, no one else's. That she would protect her territory if threaten by another.

"Yeah, mine."

Hannibal licked his bottom lip, his amber hazel eyes darkening as Nayla and he were staring each other down.

"He isn't yours. He rather has a real woman then—then some whore."

"HA!" Nayla let out before moving with great speed up to Mckayla and delivering a hard right hook across Mckayla's face. The woman drop to the ground like a bag of bricks, knock unconscious and was now motionless.

Nayla shook her right hand but it was halted by Hannibal grabbing it. She turns her head, eyeing him as he stepped closer to her and inspects her hand.

"Just red from the punch." Hannibal softly tells her before gazing up at her.

They stared at one another in silence and nothing seems to matter around them.

"Yours?" Hannibal had to ask her with a slight raised left eyebrow.

"Yes." She wasn't going to hold back the truth and she was going to show how territorial she was when someone tries to claim what was rightfully hers.

"Hmm." He dropped her hand while humming underneath his breath. Stepping up to her, he gently and slowly pushes her backwards. She began to backtrack until her back met the wall and his hands were resting on either side of her head.

"Han—" His tongue ran up the left side of her chin, licking the blood trail away thanks to Mckayla giving Nayla a cut on her stop lip. Hannibal pulled away after he was finish before moving his face forwards again that the tip of their noses was touching.

"You belong to me. You're mine." Hannibal growled at her before he attacked her lips with his own as he was overcome by the desire that she had trigger in him earlier.

Their passion seem to last five minutes until a soft groan behind them made Hannibal to pull away first. He felt Nayla right leg drop from around his left hip to stand back on both feet. He turns around to see that Mckayla was waking up.

"What are we going to do with her, Hannibal?"

Hannibal turns to look at Nayla with a sly smirk.

"You had your fun. Let me have mine."

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

Ten minutes later, Nayla watched Hannibal step out from a room that no one has ever seen inside but him. But now, Nayla has finally seen what was behind the dark wood door that was located within the kitchen, always locked up and only Hannibal has the key.

Behind the dark door there was a sink, counters and herbs hanging above it. On the opposite wall was a large variety of different wines, some were made by him when he was curious to make drinks mixing with his cannibalism ways. He made both wine and beer drinks.

Those ten minutes, in the room where Hannibal would select which meat he wants from his victim. It was the preparation room. It was the room that he keeps lock and all anyone can do is stare at the door, wondering why he would keep his wine room locked. It was because they didn't know that he uses that room for his work.

Nayla watched Hannibal step out of that room with what used to be Mckayla's heart, tongue and lungs, all bloody and fresh.

She had done her part with fighting the woman.

Hannibal did his part of ending the woman that had dear step within his lion's den and mess with what was his and only his. Nayla.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter: **Meet Nayla (short chapter)

…**..**

…**..Few Weeks Later: …..**

…**..**

After the incident with the woman that came into Hannibal's house and fought Nayla, it was put back in the mind of Hannibal and Nayla. Neither mention it to Draco, not wanting the young man to worry about his mother or question Hannibal some more. It has been three weeks since that incident had taken place.

At the moment, Nayla was walking up the stairs to Hannibal's practice building to drop off Hannibal's lunch bag off since he had forgotten this morning. She was surprise that he would forget something, but this morning, he didn't look too good. He was paler than usual making her to be concern for him all day.

Entering the practice building, her eyes went to the desk that her son usually works at but he wasn't there, due to having an afternoon class. Nayla walked to the door that led into Hannibal's office and brought her hand up to knock. She was told by him that he didn't have any patient at this time. Hence, she knocked on the door a few times then step back.

Footsteps coming towards the door made her to grin a bit as the door open to show Hannibal. He got this smirk upon his lips and he stepped to her, bending down to give her a peck. When he pulled back, he kept his face close to hers.

"I have two of my students in here."

"Should I come back?"

"No, no, I wish to show them what is mine."

Nayla shook her head a bit at the use of his words, knowing that he was possessive over her—not in a bad way—and he like to show her off. He pulled back, took the bag she offer to him and he turn on his heels to return into his office. Nayla following after him with a calm expression, her eyes staring after Hannibal and watching him go to his desk to put his lunch bag underneath the desk.

"Ms. Elli and Ms. Bloom, please meet my other half and Draco's mother, Nayla Cerise. Nayla these two young ladies are Ms. Talia Elli and Ms. Alana Bloom." Hannibal waved his hand to the two young women in the room.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

Both college students watch Hannibal go to the door and stepped out a bit to interact with whomever was here. Then he came back into the room with a black lunch bag and a smirk upon his lips. The two college students, Talia Elli and Alana Bloom turn their attention from Hannibal to look at whoever was stepping into the room as heels were heard clicking across the office wood floors.

"Ms. Elli and Ms. Bloom, please meet my other half and Draco's mother, Nayla Cerise. Nayla these two young ladies are Ms. Talia Elli and Ms. Alana Bloom." Hannibal introduced the older woman to them.

Seeing Draco's mother and also, Hannibal's other half—which they knew was Hannibal's girlfriend—the two young women felt a bit out of their league. To put it forwards, mostly every female in the psychology field tried to get into Dr. Hannibal Lecter classes. Not only was he a very intelligent man and well-known, but he was handsome and a gentleman. Therefore, everyone tries to impress him or get his attention. However, seeing and meeting Nayla Cerise, a lot of Hannibal lovesick individuals would drop their heads and sigh. They were no match for Nayla. Nayla match perfectly, in some odd way, with Hannibal.

Being finally able to meet the woman that born a charming and handsome young man by the name of Draco Cerise, they had a funny feeling that his mother had to be just as beautiful. And upon Hannibal introducing her and watching Nayla keep a calm expression as she walked towards them with her glove hand outstretch, they felt very nervous to not mess up. To be Hannibal's girlfriend, there had to be something about her that was relevant to Hannibal's personal.

Glancing a bit in between Hannibal and Nayla, Alana Bloom took note of how they made up that lovely couple or rather the ideal couple. And shaking Nayla's hand, Alana felt the firmness of Nayla's handshake. It gave Alana the idea that Nayla had that business handshake and by her radiant sea foam green eyes staring her down, Nayla was a strong woman to not be cross twice.

To Alana, Nayla's personal gave off a calming and motherly vibe. But upon seeing her muscles flex in the black theory pants that clung to her define legs, she seem to be like a boss. Her height was taller than Alana since Nayla was wearing black buckle style ankle high heel boots.

Hannibal helped her out of her jacket to show off this dark forest green long sleeve shirt that was a bit see through, but she had on a dark tank top on underneath. Nayla push one of her long bangs back with her long wavy mid-back brunette hair before glancing in between the two students of Hannibal.

"Hannibal."

"Yes, Nayla."

"Why only two here?"

"These two are marked the highest in my class, but also, I'm their advisor. They were sitting in on a few sessions to get experience." Hannibal stepped up beside Nayla with his hands in his suit pant pockets.

"I see." Nayla slowly said with a smile that was just as slow coming onto her face.

It was quiet for a few seconds causing this awkwardness air to float around. Nayla glance at Hannibal, wanting to know what might be going on next.

"There is one more patient that is coming in that I got the consent of the patient that they could sit in on and listen."

"Oh, well how is this experience going for you two?" Nayla turn to stare back at Talia and Alana with a gentle grin.

"Good. Very attention grabbing and opens the mind." Alana quickly said a bit too quickly to show off her nervousness around this female counterpart of Dr. Hannibal Lecter.

Hannibal got a sly grin on his face, seeing how both of his students seem to be anxious around his Nayla. He glance at Nayla, seeing that she kept a calm expression the whole time. He watch Nayla for another minute interacting or trying to get longer answers out of his two students.

"Nayla, my next patient is coming in soon for an half an hour session. Do you mind waiting for that long and after we can have lunch together?" Hannibal explained, stepping beside Nayla and resting his right hand on her lower back.

"Oh, well, alright." Nayla turns to Hannibal with a small grin. Before she moves to head out of the room, she turns to face both Alana and Talia with a polite smile.

"Pleasure to meet you two." Nayla says with a grin before turning and being led out the room by Hannibal.

Opening the door, Hannibal just saw his late evening patient enter the bathroom. Hannibal dropped his hand from Nayla's back and watch her turn to face him.

"They seem like interesting students,"

"They are." He simply answers. He heard the sink running in the bathroom that the patient was in, thus, he bent down and gave Nayla a swift kiss. She had quickly kiss back before he stepped away and adjust his suit overcoat. She stepped away from him as she heard the door open to thru bathroom and his last patient of the day came out.

"I'm going to run back to the house to get a few things, need anything?" Nayla asked Hannibal.

"Another set of silverware for yourself." Hannibal told her making her to nod then turn away just as he turn to his patient to greet them.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter: **A Remarkable Assumption

…**..**

…**.. Few Days Later: …..**

…**..**

The lights were dim and soft Bach was playing inside the exquisite decorative design home. There was a soft clank of glass on a marble surface echo in the kitchen where the owner was putting the finishing touches to a chocolate mousse dessert for after tonight's dinner. They had taken a sip from his glass of red wine before setting the glass onto the marble top.

Checking over everything and nodding their head, they untie the white chef apron from around their waist and fold it up before placing it aside.

The doorbell rang causing amber hazel eyes to narrow then soften as they knew who it was. Graceful and silent steps, they move around the kitchen, out into the hallway and towards the front foyer where the ringer was standing outside the front door, waiting to be let in.

Unlocking then slowly opening the door, an instant small smile came onto his lips.

"Nayla, Nayla, looking lovely like always." Hannibal purred, stepping aside and letting her in.

"Hannibal, Hannibal, always the prince charming." Nayla mockingly replies then lets out a laugh as Hannibal pulled her into him and stared her down with a smirk. He gave her a peck on the lips before pulling away and helping her out of her black pea coat jacket. The closet in the foyer, Hannibal hung her coat up before turning to her and seeing what Nayla was wearing for tonight's dinner.

Nayla was in a little black dress that has a black sheer lace over the small black dress underneath. The sleeves were lace and went three quarters down her arms. She had a sweetheart lining and the dress clung to her body. The length of the dress just stops past her mid thighs. She wore simple black high heels and her hair was down in its natural waves.

Hannibal stepped to her and rests his right hand on her lower back, leading her to the dining room where he would serve her first then him. Tonight, Hannibal had told her to dress up tonight. Nayla was wondering why she would have to dress up, but put it to the back of her mind for now.

Though when Hannibal sat her down at the dining room table where they would be sitting across from one another with candlelight's lit. This made her to become a bit suspicious and curious because he had never done this before when they would have dinner together.

"I'll be right back." Hannibal breath brush her left ear before he nip the top of her ear before leaving the dining room to go to the kitchen to get the first course.

Nayla stared around the dining room, taking in how everything was the same except the candles that were lit and the bottle of wine—for him since she doesn't drink. Her eyes glance over to the doorway where Hannibal had disappeared and now was appearing with two plates.

"First, your favorite soup. French onion." Hannibal set the bowl before her then he moved over to his side and put his bowl before his seat. He sat down and pulled himself in while flashing her a charming grin.

They went through a few more plates after that before Hannibal told her that he was bringing out her favorite dessert with a wink. Her head tilted a bit to the side when he left the room quicker than usual and he was acting abnormal than he usually does.

When Hannibal came back in, he set this large wine shape glass in front of her but it was filled with chocolate mousse with whip cream on top. That is when she realizes that he didn't bring his out.

"Hannibal, aren't you having any?"

"Yes, but first." Hannibal stepped towards her again but places something on top of the whip cream top. Nayla turn to look, thinking it was a cherry but it was definitely no cherry on top. Instead it was a platinum band that had six round shape diamonds. There were three on either side of a big round diamond that look like it was lifted up on its pedestal.

"Oh my…this is why Draco said have fun and good luck before I left the house." Nayla lowly says, her right hand coming up to cover her mouth to hide her dropped mouth.

"He told me the same thing after going shopping with me." Hannibal told her, resting his hands on her biceps and leaning forwards to put his mouth near her ear.

"Now, my other half, my counterpart, my love, will you do the honors of becoming mine."

Tears were appearing in her eyes as she couldn't believe that Hannibal Lecter was actually proposing to her. She didn't see him as someone who would do all of this to propose. Instead, she thought he would just tell her to marry him and hand her the ring. But this was different. A lovely candlelight dinner with each one another then he proposed to her with a classy ring on top of her favorite dessert.

"Will you marry me?" Hannibal reach forwards, taking the ring off the top of the whip cream, only wiping some of the whip cream off before holding the beautiful engagement ring out in front of them, but mostly before her.

"What's your answer?"

Right hand dropping from her mouth and left hand, which was slightly shaking, lifted up to Hannibal's hand that was holding the engagement ring. A smile came onto his face as he slid the ring onto her finger.

"Perfect fit." Hannibal purred into her ear then steps back as she stood up and turns to him. She threw her arms around him causing him to chuckle and wrap his arms around her, holding her tightly up against him.

In Hannibal's mind, he had finally gotten her as his. And she was only his; no one else could have her.

…**..**

…**..Next Morning: …..**

…**..**

Thudding was heard then the bedroom door slams open. Soon a body dove on top of the king size bed and land on top of the lone figure in the bed body.

Nayla snapped awake and threw whoever that was on top of her off her. They were push off her and fell off the bed, but they quickly stood up with a wide smile.

"Draco, what the hell?" Nayla exclaiming, wrapping the blankets around her and wanting her son to leave the master bedroom. Hannibal was standing in the doorway with a breakfast tray in his hands and a amuse grin.

"Sorry mom."

"You're acting more excited than me." Nayla gently laugh, shaking her head at her son, who was all smiles and excited for Hannibal and her engagement.

"When's the wedding?" Draco asked causing Nayla eyebrows to rise and Hannibal to just walk forwards towards the bed and stood to the side. Hannibal knew Nayla was only in her bra and panties, thus, she wasn't going to drop the blankets when her son was in the room.

"We are discussing that. Now, don't you have work or something?"

"Yes. But I had to see you and to also congratulate you two." Draco clapped his hand together with the radiant smile still.

"Thank you, Draco. Now, if you don't mind, I wish to eat breakfast and I'm only in my undergarments." Nayla told her son causing him to make a face then backed up towards the bedroom door.

"Right. Well, I'm going to go now. I have this morning class. See you two later." Draco quickly told them before disappearing out into the hallway. The front door was soon heard a few seconds later.

Now that Draco was gone, Rayne sat up against the headboard as Hannibal came over and set the breakfast tray down. He got in beside her and together they shared breakfast together.

The expensive engagement ring was twinkling in the sunlight that was creeping through the bedroom curtains.

…**..**

…**..Next Day: …..**

…**..**

The dining room was quiet and the scraps of forks and knives would occasionally happen. A click of glasses touching back down on the dark wood dining room table would echo. It was the beginning of dinner and it was quiet for a few minutes as those eating were simply enjoying the beautiful design entrée plate.

Though it appeared that Hannibal's students were render speechless when Nayla and Draco had joined them when Hannibal was serving dinner. The three female students were awe over Nayla appearing in a beautiful white dress that had a black belt around her slender waist; her sea foam green eyes were looking radiant tonight. But also, now more students knew that Hannibal was taken, now engage, and he wasn't—though he never was—interested in any of them in any way of noticing them for their looks or personal. Nayla blew them and others out of the water.

Hannibal now had five senior students over his home, serving them and talking over hypothesis of research they would be doing in their seminar. In the group that Nayla recognize was Ms. Talia Elli and Ms. Alana Bloom, who had gently greeted her when she enters the dining room.

Through dinner, Draco was silent and looked like he was focus on eating his food. However, Hannibal could see that Draco was intense listening to what the senior students had to say about certain topics. Hannibal took note that Draco would make a slight face or a twitch of his right hand that was going amiss from everyone—except Hannibal—when a student said something that was clearly not interesting or didn't make any sense.

For Nayla, she would stare at the students and listen about either their hypothesis or their inputs on subjects that rose up at the table. Halfway through dinner, everyone was chatting about, Hannibal would say something, but mostly he was answering questions or his experience on certain psychological cases. Draco was quiet the whole and was now only glancing slightly at Hannibal.

When everyone was close to finishing up, Hannibal stood up and mention about dessert. Nayla went to stand to help out, but Hannibal held his hand out to her and he looks over at Draco.

"Draco, do you mind helping me bring out the dessert?"

"Not at all." Draco replies, standing up and helping Hannibal gather the plates with the silverware. The two left the dining room soon after, leaving Nayla to continue to listen to one of the students talking about catching early developments of disorders in the adolescent years.

…**..**

The plates and silverware were set down near the sink for later wash. Hannibal walked to the oven to get the dessert out; however, he looked over at Draco. The young man was standing near the glass door and looking out at the night sky.

"Is everything alright, Draco?"

"Perfectly fine. Just…well, I seem to have a realization in my deep thought. "

Hannibal folded up a kitchen towel then opens the oven door where he pulls out a tray with glass cups filled with tonight dessert. Inside the cups, the delicious chocolate looking cake was almost overlapping the edges. Tonight dessert was Molten Chocolate Lava cake in the cups with confectioners' sugar sprinkle on top and a few fresh red raspberries.

"What would that be?" Hannibal questions, turning to the oven and shutting it off. He put the folded kitchen towel on the kitchen counter then turns around to stare at Draco. The glass cups that the dessert was in had to cool off for a minute or so.

"Sorry for my language, but some reason I believe that you scorn the field of psychology, don't you. It is bullshit to you, isn't it?"

Hannibal head tilted a bit and there was actually a look of delight that flash across his face. To Draco, the delightful expression wasn't towards the assumption, but it appears that Hannibal was delighted at how Draco picked it up. How he had detected that Hannibal wasn't really a psychiatrist to help people, but rather just in the field to research, manipulate and see how individuals act.

"Good deduction, Draco."

"Thank you."

"But what else do you see?" Hannibal couldn't help but have a lace of excitement in his voice.

For Hannibal sees a younger version of himself in Draco. Hannibal's student from last year was right; Draco does remind Hannibal of himself. It would be a scary statement to bring up to Nayla as she most likely doesn't want to see her son follow in Hannibal's shoes. Yet, Draco is a young man and Nayla has mention before and many times of him being so. Also, that Draco is to make his decisions and his goals. She would be there as a mother would be to her child, being supportive and there when he needs her the most.

"It is child play to you. The other psychiatrist that you know, like that Chilton guy, you most likely think he is a show off that has poor theories and doesn't know how to apply methods without harming his patients or being wrong about what methods to apply. It's silly to you, isn't it?" Draco explained, watching Hannibal set the desserts on a perfectly polish silver tray with matching silver spoons.

A deep chuckle caused Draco face to turn into confusion as Hannibal began to laugh. Hannibal laughter slowly died, but he still had a grin on his face.

"Draco, Draco, Draco, you know who you remind me of."

Draco had a funny feeling of the answer, but decided to go along.

"Who?"

Hannibal picked up the tray and walked around the breakfast island, pausing beside Draco to stare the young man in the eyes with contentment.

"Me at your age and growing up. And that is where I have develop the way I am today, the most." Hannibal smirked then turns away and made his way out of the kitchen.

Draco stood behind, his hands tucking away in his slack pockets as he began to question himself about who he was. Or rather, if he would become like Hannibal. Draco began to make his way to the dining room where he heard the students laughing about something that Hannibal or Nayla must've said.

Upon entering, Nayla eyed her son stepping into the dining room with a blank expression. He sat himself down beside her and picks up the spoon to dig into his dessert. She had taken notice of her son's quietness throughout dinner and now, hence, her eyes looked at Hannibal.

Hannibal caught her eyes and had a look that said 'later.' She turns her head away and look down to her dessert, picking up her spoon and dug in like everyone else was doing.

…**..**

…**..Later On: …..**

…**..**

When folding the sheets back from the bed and before getting into the king size bed, Nayla stared at Hannibal. He was about to get into the bed, but stopped as he notice that she was eyeing him.

"Nayla?"

"What was wrong with Draco?" Nayla asked, sliding herself into the bed. Hannibal slid in too and he pulls the blankets up around them. Nayla turn to him as he was on his side and resting up on his elbow to stare down at her.

"He made an assumption about my occupation after seeing how I interact with my patients, but also, my students."

"Oh…so you mean he pointed out the fact that you find the psychiatrist position, boring or puerile. That the only asset that you would enjoy from the field is the fact of seeing the results of patients when you apply certain psychological treatments or studying the disorders that people have."

Hannibal eyebrows shot up as Nayla made the right guess like Draco did. She stared up at him with a smirk and turn onto her side, her back to him. Nayla shut her eyes, her smirk turning into a grin as Hannibal move closer to her that his chest was against her back. His right arm dropping on her hips and wrapping around her waist, keeping her press up against him.

"Is it obvious?"

"No. It might be the fact that we are always around you and closer to you than anyone else. Draco is very good with picking up on small things and dissecting it. For me, I just had a funny feeling about what you felt. Yes, I took in how past patients and your students say such high regards about you, but staring into your eyes, sometimes you look like you want to take out people or leave the room. You have a very good stage mask that everyone sees rather than your true self, Hannibal." Nayla explained, her eyes shutting as her eyes were feeling a bit heavier to which she knew that she would be falling asleep within minutes.

Hannibal stared at the back of her head then drop his head on his pillow. He kept her press up against him, not wanting to let her go.

Hannibal knew that her son and she were very special and important to him, especially now. First Draco figure out Hannibal's true thought on the psychological field then Nayla knew too, Hannibal was actually amazed. Yet, he felt a swirly feeling in his stomach and coldness run through his veins. And upon feeling those feelings, Hannibal couldn't believe he was because he hasn't felt this way since he was a young boy. Right now, Hannibal was actually feeling 'scare' thanks to Draco and Nayla. The fact that they solve him, know what he does, and why, Hannibal felt a bit…defenseless. He hated the feeling, yet it felt good to have others that would soon be a part of his family, know about who he truly was.

Shutting his eyes, Hannibal felt Nayla adjust herself against him and let out a soft exhale from her mouth. He gave her a gentle squeeze around her waist and kisses the back of her head before nuzzling his nose into her hair, breathing in her intoxicating scent of rainfall and hints of raspberries. To Hannibal, since he felt scare because of the two, he wanted to take Draco under his wing. But Nayla, he knew that Nayla was his other half, especially the way she handles herself and him.

**...**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

Hello Everyone,

So….I had to do some research about Hannibal and his thoughts and such. So, that leads to the disclaimer.

**Disclaimer for all the chapters and future chapters: **I don't own anything about the Hannibal Series. What I do own, however, are my original characters, Nayla and Draco.

(Also, names that you have never heard of or you know that they are not a part of the Hannibal Series...I just wanted to point that out).

Thanks and Enjoy. Please Review…it doesn't hurt to do so.

Thank you again,

HL


End file.
